Satanskind
by Pinocchia
Summary: Harry Potter ist zu Anfang, also im Prolog, 5 Jahre alt. Doch dann haut er von zuhause ab und wird von einer uns allen wohl bekannten Person gefunden...
1. Prolog Teil1

* * *

Satanskind  
  
Nici Black  
  
Disclaimer: Harry und seine Welt gehört Joanne Kathleen Rowling.  
  
Zeit & Ort: Harry ist fünf Jahr alt, und lebt noch bei den Dursleys.  
  
AN.: Hi! Eine neue Idee von mir, die ich unbedingt aufschreiben musste!  
Sagt mir, was ihr denkt! Ich brauche noch einen Beta! Hat irgendwer ein  
bisschen Erfahrung?

* * *

Prolog, Teil 1  
  
Die wunderschönen grünen Augen des Kleinen waren geschlossen, sein kleiner Mund war ein bisschen geöffnet, seine Haare wie immer wild zerwuschelt. Von Zeit zu Zeit zuckten seine Augenglieder und er nuschelte etwas unverständliches, dann rollte er sich noch mehr zusammen und zog die grau- rote, teils kaputte, ziemlich alte und dünne Decke enger um sich. Bei näherem Hinsehen konnte man auch sehen das Little One leicht zitterte, ob wegen der Kälte oder seiner Träume war fraglich. Jetzt kräuselte sich seine Nase kurz und mit er nieste leise, bevor er mit einem zufriedenem Lächeln erneut tiefer in den Schlaf glitt.  
  
So lag der Kleine noch eine Weile zufrieden da, doch dann schluckte er plötzlich hart, fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe und wachte dann ziemlich langsam auf. Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen und murmelte was von wegen Durst und Wasser. Als er die Augen schließlich ganz offen hatte blitzte sofort ein atemberaubendes grün hervor, welches sich nun versuchte an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Little One stützte sich mit dem rechten Arm ab und war nun in einer Halbliegen – halbsitzenden Position, wobei die alte hässliche Decke etwas runterrutschte. Nun konnte man das viel zu große, ausgelaugte blaue Hemd sehen, dass der Kleine an hatte. Wäre das Hemd nicht ganz so verwaschen gewesen würde man vielleicht noch den Garfield darauf sehen, der eins als es noch Little Ones Cousin Dudly gehörte darauf abgebildet war, doch so sah man nur ein ziemlich hässliches Ding. Aber besser ein hässliches Ding, als die unzähligen Narben darunter.  
  
Der Kleine legte sich nun wieder hin und starrte an die Decke des Schrankes. Er hoffte inständig, dass in diesem Moment alle Spinnen an der Decke wach waren, denn würden sie schlafen, könnten sie sich nicht so gut festhalten und womöglich in seinen Mund fallen, der offen bleiben musste da seine Nase verstopft war. Harrys Stirn legte sich in Falten, dann drehte er sich mit einem Ruck um, so dass nun sein Hinterkopf auf die Decke starte. Wie er allerdings bald feststellen musste war das keine gute Idee gewesen, denn nun lag er mit dem Mund auf dem Boden und konnte unmöglich atmen. So legte er sich schlussendlich auf die Seite und hielt zur Sicherheit seine Hand vor dem Mund, so dass er zwar atmen konnte aber keine Spinne reinfallen könnte. Außer sie war ganz klein.  
  
Im Moment beschäftigte den Kleinen aber zwei wesentlich wichtigerer Fragen:  
  
Erstens, konnte er es wagen in die Küche zu schleichen und ein Glas Wasser zu trinken und Zweitens, wie spät war es?  
  
Der Kleine hatte einen wirklich sehr großen Durst, doch erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran was das letzte mal passiert war, als er sich nachts aus seinem Schrank schlich. Mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck strich sich Little One über die Wange.  
  
Er schreckte kurz auf als die Wanduhr ihm Wohnzimmer einmal laut schlug. Er hasste diese Uhr, sie war ihm unheimlich. Es blieb allerdings Gott sei dank bei diesem einen Schlag uns so musste es unmissverständlich Ein Uhr sein. Die Stirn des kleinen Grünäugigen legte sich zum wiederholten Mal in Falten, denn er dachte scharf nach. Ein Uhr. War Mitternacht schon vorbei? War es am Morgen? Oder noch am Abend? Mit seinen Fünf Jahren hatte Little One keine Ahnung wann, verdammt noch mal, Ein Uhr war. Sollte er nun in die Küche schleichen oder nicht?  
  
Sein Hals war unerträglich trocken, das schlucken tat weh, und er wollte nur noch eins: Wasser! So stand er leise auf, öffnete die quietschende alte morsche Schranktür und huschte leise in die Küche. Der Kleine tapste barfuss unbeholfen auf dem kalten steinernen Boden und reckte sich um an ein Glas zu kommen. Gott sei Dank viel genug Licht von draußen durch das Küchenfenster das er wenigstens ein paar Umrisse ausmachen konnte und das Licht nicht einschalten brauchte. Er schaffte es schließlich ein Glas zu bekommen und lies Wasser ein, sehr langsam um die Geräusche möglichst leise zu halten. Dann schlurfte er gierig das ganze Glas Wasser hinunter. Ein befriedigtes Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen. Endlich war dieser grässliche Durst gelöscht. Little One drehte sich um als er in ein rotes zorniges Gesicht seines Onkels sah. Vor Schreck stolperte er zurück und schlug dann ziemlich hart auf den Fußboden auf.  
  
„Du kleines widerliches Stück Dreck! Wie kannst du es wagen nachts in **meinem** Haus rum zu schleichen?? Du verdammtes **Satanskind**!!!"  
  
Harry konnte nichts zu seiner Verteidigung sagen, er war völlig perplex, als er auch schon drei Harte Schläge auf seiner Wange spürte. Er schmeckte mit seiner Zunge das Blut, und richtete sich auf. Mit angsterfüllten Augen blickte er zu seinem Onkel hinauf.  
  
„Los, verschwinde!", brüllte dieser. Harry stolperte aus der Küche, doch nicht wieder zurück in seinen Schrank sondern auf die Haustür zu auf die Straße.  
  
Da stand er nun. Ein fünfjähriges Kind, mit nichts weiter als einem hässlichen viel zu großem Garfield-Shirt, barfuss auf der Straße. Der Kleine zitterte leicht, die wunderschönen grünen Augen blitzten in die Nacht hinein, eine einsame stumme Träne ran über seine Wange.  
  
„Wer bist du den?", vernahm er plötzlich eine männliche Stimme hinter sich. 

* * *

_Und? Was denkt ihr? Bitte eine Review... Es geht bald weiter... Na, wer denkt ihr steht da hinter Harry?  
  
TBC...  
  
Nici _


	2. Prolog Teil2

__

_Satanskind  
  
Nici Black  
  
AN.: Oh mein Gott...seit ihr verrückt?!?!? Sooo viele Reviews...für 905 Wörter?  
Meine Augen waren riesig als ich das gesehen habe!! Ihr seid super...  
  
Danke...  
  
...  
_  
Lea: Hier kommt die Fortsetzung... Hoffe sie gefällt dir!  
  
Riven: Danke für das Lob über meinen Schreibstil... freu -.-  
  
Littleblackheart : Vernon ist ein ‚piep'... Schkerl...  
  
Sjerda: Danke das du dir die Mühe gemacht hast ein Review für DAS zu schreiben.gg  
  
BlackRoseLily: snif Was hast du gegen ‚Little One'? Is halt mein Kleiner... -.-  
  
Stupor: joa, mit deiner Gang möchte ich natürlich keinen Ärger grins (-(- .(-.-).-)-)  
  
Jeysi: Danke für deine Review! Du bist jetzt offiziell meine Beta für die Story DANKE  
  
Carika: grins geht ja schon weida...  
  
Leony: reknuddl  
  
kissymouse: jo Fragen über Fragen grins -.-  
  
Clara: Was habt ihr bloß alle gegen mein ‚Little One'??? -.-  
  
AlexBlack: richtig geraten... -.-  
  
Lis: wieso wisst ihr das alle? Auch richtig geraten... -.-"  
  
Auxia: Hier is die Fortsetzung...  
  
VamHex: Jope, gleich weiste es...  
  
LilliAmalia: Dumbledore? Hab ich mir auch schön überlegt....also ihn zu nehmen.... Aber hab mich dann doch dagegen entschieden... -.- mag Dumbi nich so gern  
  
Devilsnight: Ja snif armer Harry...du hast recht... -.-  
  
Darinka: So schnell wie möglich....wie ein Blitz....da issi schon.... Tadaaa:  
  
**DANKE EUCH ALLEN!! IHR SEID SO COOL!! alleknuddl  
**  
_Hope ya'll enjoy it..._

* * *

_Prolog, Teil2:_ Little One drehte sich zaghaft um und schaute mit zwei großen grünen Augen in die eines Mannes, der nun von oben auf den Kleinen arrogant herab blickte und dabei seine rechte Augenbraue hob. Der Kleine stolperte rasch ein paar Schritte zurück, er mochte diesen Mann nicht. Die schwarzen Augen des Mannes musterten den Kleinen von oben bis unten, so wie es die grünen des Kleinen bei dem Mann taten. Little One fand dass es sich hierbei um einen recht merkwürdigen Mann handelte. Er hatte einen schwarzen Umhang, schwarze Haare, schwarze Augen und sogar schwarze Schuhe, wie dem Kleinen auffiel. Der Name ‚Blacky' würde gut zu diesem Menschen passen. Little One kicherte bei der Vorstellung den Größeren Blacky zu nennen.  
  
„Wer bist du?", fragte nun der Mann etwas schroffer als das erste Mal und ging bedrohlich einen Schritt auf den Grünäugigen zu. Dieser zog vor Schreck scharf die Luft ein und machte seinerseits gleich drei Schritte zurück. Daraufhin ging der andere wieder einen Schritt nach vorn, Little One machte prompt drei Schritte zurück. Der Kleine kicherte zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Abend. Er fand dieses Spiel äußerst witzig, und er vergas sogar das er, allein und verlassen, barfuss auf einer Straße stand. Hinzukommt das es mitten in der Nacht war, der Kleine erst fünf Jahre hinter sich hatte und außerdem war es ziemlich kalt, und er hatte nichts als ein viel zu großes Garfield-Hemd an, auf dem man noch nicht einmal einen Garfield darauf erkennen konnte. Und nun bedrohte ihn ein wildfremder Mann, ein merkwürdiger angsteinflösender Mann. Für die meisten wäre das vielleicht frustrierend gewesen, aber Little One fand die Szene, genauer gesagt das ‚ein Schritt vor – drei Schritte zurück – Spiel', witzig. Und er lachte. Der Kleine lachte selten. Sehr selten. Was eigentlich schade war, denn es war ein wunderschönes fantastisches Lachen, dass sich in jedermanns Herz einbrannte. Ein warmes ehrliches herzliches Lachen. Es war weder gespielt noch in irgendeiner Weise rausgepresst. Es war einfach nur warm.  
  
Er wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie hatte er jegliches Angstgefühl verloren.  
  
Der Mann fand das alles leider weniger lustig, schenkte dem Kind noch einmal einen missbilligenden Blick und schritt dann mit wehendem Umhang an dem Kleinen vorbei in die Nacht hinein.  
  
So stand er also wieder da. Mutterseelenallein. Barfuss und niemand da der ihn lieb hatte. Wenn er es recht bedachte war überhaupt nie jemand da gewesen der ihn lieb hatte.  
  
Das Lächeln gefror. Seine grünen Augen, seine faszinierend schönen grünen Augen, blickten in die Dunkelheit, suchten die schwarze Nacht nach dem Mann ab...  
  
Er mochte nicht alleine sein... Eine kleine stumme Träne perlte an seinen Wangen hinunter. Der Kleine presste seine Lippen aufeinander, bevor er dem Mann nachrief: „Warte doch mal!"Mit schnellen kleinen tapsigen Schritten lief er dem Mann nach. Ihm war es egal wer dieser Mann war, aber er war immer noch besser als niemand.  
  
Das dumme war nun nur, dass er den Mann nirgends fand. Little One lief so schnell er konnte die Straße hinauf, doch der Mann war einfach nicht mehr da!  
  
„Was ist denn noch?"Eine schneidende ölige Stimme halte in die Nacht hinein. Total überrascht stoppte der Wuschlhaarige und blinzelte mit seinen strahlend grünen Augen in die Nacht, wo er dann auch den Mann neben einer niedrigen steinernen Mauer stehen sah. Er hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und blickte den kleinen angriffslustig an.  
  
Dieser ging mutig auf seinen gegenüber zu und schaute dann mit großen Kinderaugen zu diesem hinauf.  
  
„Ich bin Harry.", antwortete der Kleine selbstbewusster als er sich fühlte auf die schon längst gestellte Frage des Großen. Erwartungsvoll blickte er den anderen an.  
  
„Ach, tatsächlich?", fragte der Schwarzäugig desinteressiert.  
  
„Ja."Die Stimmlage wechselte von unsicher in trotz. „Harry Potter, jawohl!"Little One streckte die Brust stolz raus.  
  
Die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen huschten zur Stirn des Kleinen, und als er die blitzförmige Narbe entdeckte weiteten sich seine Augen. Vor ihm, stand doch wahrhaftig Harry Potter! Moment, warum lag Harry Potter nicht sicher behütet in seinem Bettchen bei seinen Verwandten? Wieso stand der Kleine vor ihm barfuss auf der Straße? Wenn dies Dumbledore wüsste. Schafft es dieser alte Narr nicht mal sich um ein kleines Kind zu kümmern?  
  
„Ja oder Nein?"Der Kleine zappelte aufgeregt hin und her.  
  
„Was hast du gesagt?"  
  
„Kann ich mir zu dir??"der Grünäugige lächelte ihn schüchtern an.  
  
Hatte er denn eine Wahl?  
  
„Gut, du kannst mitkommen, aber wehe dir du machst irgendwelchen Ärger!"  
  
„Wie heißt du eigentlich?"  
  
„Snape. Severus Snape."

* * *

_Okeee das wars wieder...  
Leute, ich hab grad totalen Bammel das das Chapter nicht ankommt...naja...  
  
Noch eine Frage: Der Prolog ist nun zu Ende,  
und mein eigentlicher Plan war es jetzt, im nächstem Chapter gleich zu  
Anfang ‚10 Jahre später..' zu schreiben... Soll ich nun weiter Harrys Kindheit bei Severus beschreiben oder seine Jugend? Bitte schreibt was ihr  
denkt..  
  
Seit doch so lieb und schreibt mir eine Review...  
  
Ich würde mich freuen,  
_

_Nici_

__

p.s.: Das Chapter ist noch nich betagelsen aus 2 Gründen: 1.) ich wollte euch nicht warten lassen, und 2.) ich warte noch auf eine Antwortmail meiner Beta... 


	3. Chapter 1

**Satanskind  
**  
_ Nici Black  
  
NA.: Hi Leuz! ‚grinz' schon wieder sooo viele Reviews!! Ich bin hin und  
weg... Danke euch allen. Oke, ich habe mich wirklich beeilt, möglichst  
schnell ein neues Chapter zu schreiben...  
Aber hey, bei so vielen Reviews... ‚grinz' -.- Also dann, genießt dieses Chap...und wenns euch dann gefallen hat dann schreibt mir ein Feedback, das hat zwei Vorteile: Erstens, ihr macht mich superhappy, und zweitens, ihr  
bekommt dann schneller das nächste Chap. -.-  
  
Danke all meinen Lesern und Leserinnen. ‚alle ganz fest knuddl'  
_  
** DANKE AN:**

* * *

  
- cardie: du hast recht, es gibt wirklich nicht viele Storys in denen Harry n Kind is... Zu deiner Beruhigung: zumindest in diesem Chap wird Harry noch klein sein...  
  
- BlackRoseLily: Danke für deine Review, trotz der Quatscherei am MSN... ‚gg' ‚freuz' In diesem Chap is er, wie gesagt noch 5... aber er wird schon noch älter, keine Sorge -  
  
Littleblackheart: reiberein? Jaaaa, die gibt es... Little One tut mir jetzt schon Leid...-.-  
  
bloodyDeathEater: ‚keks in Mund steck' ‚mit vollem Mund:' Dankä fürn Keks... hier gehtz weiter...  
  
Fee-der-Nacht: jaa....so hatte ich es auch geplant... ‚grinz'  
  
Severina35: äähhmm....'drop' welche Krankheit?  
  
Blub: jaa find den Kleenen auch süß... träum  
  
Korju: hoffe dir gefällt dieses Chap... Dankä für den Vorschlag, aber ich glaub ich mach das n bisschen anders... ‚grinz'  
  
Amunet: Ja...Harry is schon arm dran... ‚g' noch ein Fan meines Schreibstils...Dankä!!  
  
Narwinye: Dankä für das Lob!  
  
Monja: Ja, Snape und kleinHarry...wird spannend.. -.-  
  
Myu: der Kleene is einfach umwerfend süß. Find ich auch...  
  
Hannibal: wenn es keine zu großen Umstände macht? ‚lach' ‚griiiins' ähm, hehe glaub mir es macht keine Umstände, ich schreibe in erster Linie für mich selber und so wie es mir gefällt, und egal was ich schreibe, es macht ganz sicherlich keine Umstände! Dankä für die liebe Review...  
  
Carika: du bist nicht nur ein Kapitel, nein, stell dir vor, die ganze Story wird sich darum drehen!!  
  
Alex Black5: Las dich überraschen ;) ‚grins'  
  
Kissymouse: ja, Severus wird noch einige Problemchen mit Little One haben... ‚gg' dankä für die Review...  
  
Thaia: Dankä für das Lob, viel Spaß mit dem neuem Chap... In welches Haus er kommen wird? Las dich überraschen...  
  
LillyAmalia: ‚g' jaaa süß...  
  
Lia-derVampier: Dankä für das Lob, ja der Titel ‚Satanskind' hat schon was...  
  
XXCherubYY: ‚reknuddl' meinen armer kleiner Harry einen verrückten Psychopathen geben? Sicher nicht! ‚grinz'  
  
BlackNightleaf: du hast ja ein geiles lachen....muhahaha ‚grinz'  
  
Leah: Ich hoffe du liest auch weiter wenn ich jetzt erstmal bei der Kindheit weiter mache?  
  
BloodyDeathEater: hatten wir dich nicht schon ma? ‚lach' naja, noch ma Dankä...  
  
Riven: jaja Dumbi wird wohl auch noch seinen Senf dazu geben..  
  
Darinka: oja, ging schnell... hoffe das bleibt so...  
  
Clara: Little One...ich finds nun ma süß... Stupor: (-(-.(-.-).-)-) ‚allen ein Bussi gib und dabei unauffällig Baseball- Schläger wegnim' ich mag deine Gang...  
  
Auxia: jope, mach ich  
  
Leony: ‚reknuddl' hab mich echt beeilt!  
  
Sjerda: Natürlich bist du eine große Hilfe. Jede Review ist eine große Hilfe! Also noch ma danke für deine Review für DAS... ‚grinz' 

* * *

**DANKE LEUZ, IHR SEIT SUPER!!!** **  
  
**  
Okay, so ich glaube ich kann nun mit dem ersten Chapter anfangen.  
  
_Hope ya'll enjoy it..._

* * *

  
Chapter 1: Draußen war es immer noch dunkel und kalt, Nacht herrschte  
über das Land. Ein kühler Wind strich um die Hauser, die Sterne funkelten  
am schwarzen Himmel. Doch es war trotz der Sterne und dem Licht das aus  
den Fenstern auf die Straßen fiel betrückend dunkel, da man ausgesprochen  
wenig Mondlicht auf die Erde fiel. Es war Neumond. Alles in allem  
herrschte eine gespenstige Atmosphäre in der kalten Dunkelheit. Dieser  
wurde nur dadurch verstärkt, dass niemand um diese Zeit durch die  
düsteren Gassen wanderte, zumindest nicht in diesem Teil von London, und  
sich so eine beängstige Stille über den Stadtteil legte.  
  
Doch im Wohnzimmer, in dem sich nun ein fünfjähriger Junge namens Harry  
Potter befand, wirkte alles ausgesprochen gemütlich. Ein Feuer knisterte  
munter im Kamin und lies den großen Raum warm und freundlich wirken. Doch  
die Stimmung auf Snape Manor war alles andere als warm und freundlich.  
Sie wirkte angespannt und Nervenraubend. Trotz des gemütlichen Scheins,  
war es im Moment in diesem Wohnzimmer mindestens genauso still wie auf  
den Straßen Londons. Man würde eine Stecknadel auf den Boden fallen hören  
und es schien als würden der Kleine und Severus die Luft anhalten, so  
erdrückend lautlos und angespannt war die Stimmung. So saß der kleine  
Harry nun auf Snapes Schoß und blickte diesen in die schmalen schwarzen  
Augen. In diesen war, genau  
wie in den grünen Kinderaugen Harrys, purste Verwirrung, Komplexität aber  
vor allem die Frage „Was ist hier eben passiert?"zu sehen.  
  
Severus' Gedanken rasten. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Er war gerade mit  
Harry Potter, vom Ligusterweg nach Snape Manor appariert! Mit diesem  
kleinen unschuldigem Kind! In die Zaubererwelt! Das war sicher alles nur  
ein böser Traum. Ein kleines Kind und er, Severus Snape, das passte  
einfach nicht zusammen. Warum zum Teufel hatte er es mitgenommen? Weil es  
Harry Potter war? Nein. Severus schaffte es beim besten Willen nicht den  
Gedanken zu verdrängen, dass er das Kind nur aus Mitleid mitgenommen  
hatte. Weil es ein Kind war, das allein und verlassen mitten in der Nacht  
barfuss auf einer Straße stand. Aber was war nur mit ihm los? Er war doch  
Severus Snape! Tränkemeister von Hogwarts, geübter Schwarzmagier, Spion,  
Todesser! Wieso verdammt noch mal hatte er ein kleines Kind zu sich, nach  
Snape Manor mitgenommen? Doch sicher nicht wegen der grünen flehenden  
Augen... Das alles ergab einfach keinen Sinn! Wieso, verdammt noch mal, war  
er nicht einfach zu Dumbledore appariert und hatte berichtet, dass Harry  
Potter, Retter der Zaubererwelt, Junge der lebte, von zuhause abgehauen  
war?! Aber nein, er hatte den Kleinen ja gleich zu sich nach Snape Manor  
bringen müssen. Und er fragte zum wiederholten male in seinen  
Gedankenzügen worin der Sinn des Ganzen lag.  
  
Auch Harrys Gedanken waren nicht gerade die ruhigsten, auch wenn sie von  
ganz anderer Natur als die von Severus waren. Wo waren sie? – In einem  
Wohnzimmer. So weit so gut. Nun kam aber noch die spannende Frage hinzu,  
was war um dieses Wohnzimmer herum? Sicher der Rest des Hauses. Harry  
konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen in einem Wohnzimmer ohne  
Haus zu sein. Er kicherte bei diesem Gedanken.  
  
Nun gut, wo sie waren war also geklärt. Zumindest für ihn. Nun, aber wie  
waren sie hier her gekommen? Soweit sich der Kleine erinnerte nahm in  
Blacky, (er hatte den Namen schon wieder vergessen), auf den Arm und dann  
machte es plopp und auf einmal saß er hier, auf dem Schoß des  
Schwarzäugigen in einem Wohnzimmer. Das alles war mehr als merkwürdig.  
  
Aber er musste schon sagen, wenn man nur einem alten ausgelaugtem Garfield- Pulli an hatte, barfuss auf einer Straße stand, und es kalt und dunkel und man vor allem allein war, dann war es in einem warmen gemütlichen Wohnzimmer auf dem Schoss von einem merkwürdigen Mann der ihn vielleicht lieb haben konnte doch etwas besser.  
  
„Runter von mir!"  
  
Oder auch nicht.  
  
Little One wurde von einer kalten öligen Stimme schmerzhaft wieder in die Realität gerissen, doch er kletterte sofort artig von Severus runter und starrte diesen dann mit traurigen grünen Augen an. Er hatte so viele Fragen. Aber er wusste nicht so genau ob er sie auch stellen sollte. Bei den Dursleys hatten sie ihn immer geschlagen, wenn er zu viel fragte. Geistesabwesend strich er sich bei den Gedanken an die Dursleys über seine Wange.  
  
Severus Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Wie wurde er den Kleinen wieder los? Und, wollte er das überhaupt? Er schielte kurz auf den Grünäugigen der nun geistesabwesend in die Nacht hinausschaute. Er wirkte sehr verträumt, wahr wohl ziemlich erschöpft und müde. Der kleine öffnete seinen kleinen Mund und gähnte ausgiebig, was Severus zum Lächeln brachte. Doch dieses verschwand genauso schnell wieder wie es gekommen war.  
  
Nein, natürlich wollte er Potter nicht bei sich haben! Was sollte er mit einem kleinen Kind? Noch dazu dem Sohn von James Potter! Da konnte dieser noch so mit Evans Augen funkeln, dieses verfluchte Kind kam ihm nicht ins Haus. Er musste mit Dumbledore reden. Unbedingt. Am besten jetzt gleich auf der Stelle. Doch zuvor würde er sich noch um den Kleinen kümmern müssen. Der Schwarzäugige verdrehte innerlich genervt die Augen.  
  
„Komm mit", sagte der Zaubertranklehrer von Hogwarts knapp, ging zur Tür und warf dann einen abschätzenden Blick auf Harry. Er verschränkte die Arme genervt vor der Brust und wartete auf den Kleinen.  
  
Dieser brauchte einige Zeit bis er realisiert hatte was Snape zu ihm gesagt hatte, stand dann aber sofort brav auf. Er wollte einen möglichst guten Eindruck auf Blacky machen, damit seine Chancen bei diesem vielleicht zu wohnen stiegen. Offensichtlich war er zu schnell aufgestanden, Little One taumelte ein bisschen fing sich dann aber wieder und tapste zu Severus. „Wohin geh'n wia?", gähnte der Kleine. Sie schritten die Stufen hinauf zum ersten Stock. „Schlafen.", erwiderte der Tränkemeister knapp. Er hatte wohl gesehen wie müde Harry war und er fand, dass es höchste Zeit war das Satanskind ins Bett zu schicken. Morgen würden Sie weiter sehn.  
  
Nach einer geschlagenen halben Stunde hatte es Severus endlich geschafft den Kleinen zum schlafen zu bewegen. Erst hatte er haufenweise Fragen gestellt auf die er allerdings keine Antworten bekam, dann hatte er Turnübungen im Bett veranstaltet und zu guter letzt wollte er noch das Alphabet aufsagen, er kam allerdings nur bis zum Buchstaben E. Irgendwie war er dann eingeschlafen.  
  
Severus Snape war mit schnellen Schritten wieder ins Wohnzimmer geschritten, warf einiges Flohpulver in den Kamin und rief „Hogwarts, Büro des Schulleiters Albus Dumbledore".  
  
Der Schulleiter lehnte gemütlich in seinem Sessel und streichelte geistsabwesend den Kopf des jungen Phönixes. Er konnte wieder einmal keinen Schlaf finden, es plagten ihn momentan zu viele mehr oder weniger wichtige Probleme. So kam es in letzter Zeit nicht selten vor, dass der alte Mann noch spät abends, oder früh morgens, wie man's nimmt, noch in seinem Büro saß und nachdachte. Er seufzte, steckte sich ein Zitronenbonbon in den Mund und wollte gerade wieder zu Bett gehen als plötzlich grüne Flamen in seinem Kamin aufwirbelten. Um diese Zeit hatten nur Phönixordenmitglieder den Zutritt auf diesem Wege in Dumbledores Büro, aber was konnte passiert sein?  
  
Mit eiligen Schritten stieg der schwarzhaarige Zaubertranklehrer aus dem Kamin und klopfte sich in ein paar raschen gekonnten Bewegungen die Asche ab. Dann richtete er sich in voller Größe auf und stand anmutig, so wie es sich für einen echten Slytherin gehörte, vor dem Schuldirektor.  
  
Dieser musterte den ziemlich gestresst aussehendem Tränkemeister und hob fragend die Augenbrauen.  
  
„Severus, was kann ich für dich tun? Setz dich doch. Zitronenbonbon?" Severus setzte sich und sah den Schulleiter ernst an. Seine Nerven lagen zu Blank um auf irgendwelche Förmlichkeiten zurückzugreifen. „Kannst du mir verraten, warum Harry Potter in meinem Bett liegt und schläft?", platze er dann ziemlich ungehalten heraus.  
  
Einige Sekunden war es im Büro des Schulleiters lautlos. „Wie bitte?", fragte der Angesprochene perplex. „Sagtest du gerade, ich wiederhole, Harry Potter liegt in deinem Bett und schläft?'"„Ja, das sagte ich."  
  
„Wie ist er da hingekommen?", der blauäugige wirkte aufgeregt. Gefasst, ja, aber aufgeregt. Vergleichbar mit der fragwürdigen Neugier eines kleinen Kindes, das fragte warum der Himmel blau und die Banane krumm ist.  
  
Aber anstatt einer ausführlichen Erklärung, wie ‚die Bananen sind krumm weil sie, während sie auf den Bäumen hängen und wachsen sie sich in Richtung Sonne biegen' bekam er nur eine etwas verwirrende und kurze Antwort. „Ich bin mit ihm dort hin appariert.", erwiderte der Schwarzäugige etwas genervt.  
  
„Warum um Merlins Willen?"Dumbledore schaute nun mehr als nur verwirrt.  
  
Ich weiß es nicht, verdammt!, wollte Severus schreien doch stattdessen antwortete er so gelassen wie möglich: „Er stand allein, barfuss, mitten in der Nacht auf einer Straße und blickte mich mit flehenden grünen Kinderaugen an."  
  
Dumbledore überlegt kurz, dann sagte er: „Wir müssen ihn umgehend zurück zu den Dursleys schicken! Danach wirst du mir die Sache noch einmal genauer erklären."  
  
Severus zweifelte in diesem Moment stark an dem Verstand Dumbledores. Der Junge wurde dort misshandelt, dass sah man doch schon von weitem. Er hatte keine richtige Kleidung, und war eben von zuhause fortgelaufen, war mit einem wildfremden Mann mitgegangen, hatte ihm mehr vertraut wie den Dursleys! Zurückschicken? – Nein! Und er dachte immer, der Schulleiter wäre der Warmherzigere von ihnen beiden.  
  
„Nein, wir schicken ihn nicht zurück! Er kann vorerst bei mir bleiben...", sagte er ohne zu Überlegen was er da eigentlich tat.  
  
Zwanzig Minuten später lies er sich erschöpft auf einem Sessel in Snape Manor nieder. War nun total verrückt geworden? Wie war er auch nur eine Sekunde lang auf den Gedanken gekommen der Kleine könne bei ihm leben. So süß war er nun auch wieder nicht. Eigentlich waren Kinder überhaupt nicht süß, was dachte er da? Und Dumbledore war netterweise auch gleich auf diesen Vorschlag eingegangen. Na toll. Kleines verfluchtes Satanskind, warum konnte es nicht einfach zuhause bleiben wie jedes normale Kind? Nein, es musste ja ihm in die Arme laufen. Auf was hatte er sich da eingelassen? Er und ein kleines Kind? Das konnte doch nicht gut gehen...  
  
Little One schlief derweil seelenruhig in Severus' Bett und atmete in gleichmäßigen Abständen ein und aus. Die wunderschönen grünen Augen zuckten manchmal, man merkte dass er ihn einer Traumfase des Schlafes war. Seine Brust hob uns senkte sich im Takt und er kuschelte sich mit einem Lächeln an die warme Decke. Es ging im eindeutig gut. 

* * *

_ Wow, ihr habt es ja echt bis hier unten geschafft... Respekt!  
Na, was denkt ihr? Ich hoffe es ist gut geworden, ich hab mich wirklich  
sehr beeilt (und das nur wegen eurer vielen Reviews -.- - Danke nochma)  
  
Gott, bitte sagt nicht das ich die Story nun verhaut habe...  
Ich hab mir echt Mühe gegeben...  
  
Eure Nici  
  
Ps.: Noch ne Frage an euch: Wie viele von euch haben was gegen Slash? Nein,  
nein, nein, natürlich NICHT HarryXSeverus... und schon gar nicht mit 5  
Jahren...  
Ich meinte vielleicht HarryXDraco in 10 Jahren oder so...  
vielleicht...vielleicht auch nicht...wahrscheinlich bleibt KleinHarry jetzt  
vorerst eh ma 5 Jahr alt...ich frag nur...  
  
Nochmals, eure Nici  
  
Ppss: XD oh man... wollt nur mal anmerken das dieses Pitel immer noch nicht  
Betagelesen ist, irgendwie bring ich es nicht übers Herz euch warten zu  
lassen...  
  
Das letzte mal, eure Nici  
  
Achja, das hat ich letztes ma vergessen...  
  
** TBC... **_


	4. Chapter 2

**Satanskind**  
  
_ Nici Black  
_  
_NA.: HI! Da bin ich wieder. War jetzt ne Woche im Urlaub, bin erst heute  
gekommen und hab mich extra noch ma für euch beeilt n neues Pitel zu schreiben. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch... Eigentlich sollte es ja länger werden doch irgendwie hatte ich dann eine Schreibblockade und ich fand das Ende als Ende irgendwie gut...äh verstanden? Naja, ich schreib schon am dritten  
Chapter und hoffe das der dann wieder was länger wird...  
  
Ich habe mich entschlossen mit Slash noch etwas zu warten oder es erst in  
der Fortsetzung zu bringen...weiß noch nich -.- Aber ich finde in die momentane Situation passt Slash einfach nicht. Und Harry als Kind is doch  
süß...  
_  
**Ein herzliches Danke an alle meine Reviewer, Leute ich find euch toll!!!!**

* * *

Rinka: Ja, is auch mein Lieblingspairing -.- Mein süßer kleiner Lil One –  
man könnte ihn die ganze Zeit im Arm halten....  
  
Devil: Jo, ich werde wahrscheinlich Harry jetzt ma bei Snape lassen und  
dann ne Fortsetzung schreiben, wo er dann in Hogwarts ist...  
  
Lily: Dankä für deine Review, freu mich immer wieder wenn du mir schreibst  
‚g'  
  
Sunshine: Gott, du hast eine knuffie Ausdrucksweise.... ‚grins' Dein Review  
war ja ursüß...  
  
Lilly: Jap, super Idee, so werd ichs wahrscheinlich machen....  
  
Glaniel: Hier is deine Fortsetzung -.- Hoffe sie gefällt dir  
  
Lina: Hab mich ja beeilt (ich war in Urlaub!!) ‚gg'  
  
Lia: Du solltet mal deine Stimmen in deinem Kopf sortieren ‚lach'  
  
Severina: ‚grins' Ja, eine lustige Vorstellung.... Harte Schale, weicher  
Kern? Ich glaube dieser Kern muss erst noch weich gemacht werden.... ‚g'  
  
Stupor: ((-(-.(-.-).-)-)) yeah, las dich ma überraschen, vlt wird ja aus  
Harry so n Slyth?  
  
Amunet: Hey, danke für deine Review und das Lob -.-"  
  
Auxia: schön zu wissen...  
  
Korju: Danke für deine Review, hier is die Fortsetzung: 

* * *

Chapter2:  
  
Die Morgensonne, die durch das große Fenster schien, kitzelte den Kleinen leicht an der Nase die er daraufhin mit einem leichten Lächeln zusammenzucken lies. Er drückte sich enger an die warme Bettdecke und kuschelte sich noch einmal ein, bevor er herzergreifend gähnte und seine Augen blinzelnd öffnete. Ein atemberaubendes grün blitzte dem Morgen entgegen, dass sich neugierig in dem großen Zimmer, in welchen er sich befand, umsah. Lil' One strich sich die Decke zurück, begann sich erstmal genüsslich und ausgiebig zu strecken und dann nochmals herzlich zu gähnen. Danach schwang er seine Füße aus dem großen Bett und ging noch mit etwas wackeligen Schritten verschlafen zum Fenster hin, aus diesem ihm nun die Sonne entgegen schien. Der Grünäugige bemerkte überrascht dass er nicht mehr seinen Garfield-Pulli anhatte, sondern in einem hübschen rotem Kinderschlafanzug stecke. Er fand dies zwar doch recht merkwürdig, befasste sich aber nicht mehr weiter damit. Mit einer Hand durch die zerwuschelten Harre fahrend legte er seinen Kopf schief und betrachtete den wunderschönen Ausblick.  
  
Die Sonne schien noch nicht besonders stark, doch sie tauchte alles in eine schöne morgendliche Röte. Snape Manor musste auf einem Hügel stehen, denn er konnte auf die Felder und Wälder hinabblicken. Das Gras bewegte sich gleichmäßig mit dem Rauschen des Morgenwinds und ein kleiner Bach bahnte sich durch die Ländereien. Little One sah eine weite Ebene, Felder bis zum Horizont, es waren keine Berge zu sehen, ein paar kleine Hügel aber der auf dem er sich befinden musste war definitiv der höchste. Und Harry fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein König, während seine grünen Augen auf sein Reich hinunter blitzten. Der Schwarzhaarige stellte sich vor, wie es wäre ein König zu sein und über ein riesengroßes Reich zu regieren. Alle hätten Respekt vor ihm, würden ihn mit eurer Hoheit ansprechen. Er hätte riesige Mengen Gold und Silber und Schätze! Keiner würde es wagen den König zu schlagen oder ihn „Satanskind"zu nennen. Und jeder würde ihn lieb haben! Die Dursleys würde der Grünäugige in den tiefsten Kerker stecken **ohne** Fernseher und sie würden nur ganz wenig zu essen bekommen. Und dann würde er Dudly auslachen und ihm sagen dass er ein riesiges fettes Schwein ist. Er könnte dann mit seiner Prinzessin den ganzen Tag Play Station spielen... Und er hätte ganz viele Tiere! Ein kleines süßes Lächeln bahnte sich auf die Lippen von Little One. Der Kleine streckte sich und versuchte das Fenster zu öffne, war in Gedanken schon bei der frischen kühlen Luft die er gleich tief einatmen und an dem Wind der mit seinen Haaren spielen würde, doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte - er kam einfach nicht an den Hebel ran. Enttäuscht lies er seine Arme wieder sinken und drehte sich zur Tür um. Der kleine Junge tapste in seinem roten Kinderschlafanzug, von dem er wirklich nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte woher er kam, in Richtung Flur.  
  
Severus saß am Frühstückstisch und seine schwarzen Augen flitzten über den Tagespropheten. Er seufzte, legte die Zeitung weg und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, seine Gedanken glitten trotzdem immer wieder zu dem fünfjährigen Jungen, der momentan seine aufgeweckten grünen Augen geschlossen hatte und in seinem Bett seelenruhig schlief. Nichts ahnend was der heutige Tag für Strapazen mit sich bringen würde.  
  
Harry tapste mit unsicheren Schritten durch die riesigen steinernen Flure. Er sah sich neugierig um, doch der neugierige Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wich recht bald einen ziemlich verzweifelten. Okay, er musste er sich nun eingestehen: er hatte sich hoffnungslos verlaufen. Irgendwie gab es so viele schöne Bilder, große Fenster mit einem **wow**-Ausblick, komplizierte Wandmalereien, atemberaubende Wandteppiche (für die er sich aber eigentlich weniger Interessiert hatte) und der Hauptrund: es machte irrsinnig viel Spaß in den Gängen wie in einem Labyrinth herumzulaufen, dass er sich _etwas_ verirrt hatte. Mit einem hilflosen Blick an die Decke, als könnte die ihm irgendwie weiter helfen, lies sich der Fünfjährige auf dem Boden nieder und hustete leicht. Little One lehnte sich an die steinerne Wand und betrachtete ein großes Bild, gegenüber von ihm. Es zeigt eine Schlange, die sich um ein großes S schlängelte. Das Bild war in dunkelgrün, silbern und schwarz gehalten. Die Schlange hatte einen funkelten grünen Smaragden als linkes Auge, und einen silbergrauen Kristall als rechtes Auge. Die gespaltene Zunge der Schlange sah äußerst furchteinflößend aus. Hübsch, dachte Harry. Ein bisschen gefährlich, aber doch sehr hübsch.  
  
Die grünen Augen wanderten zum nächstem Bild, dass gleich neben dem Schlangenbild hang. Ein wunderschöner silberblauer Drache war darauf abgebildet. Harry klappte der Mund auf. Da stand dieser süße fünfjährige Junge im roten Schlafanzug barfuss auf einem kaltem steinernen Boden und starrte sprachlos ein Bild an. Das Bild war zirka doppelt so groß wie Harry selbst und Lil Ones staunende Augen flitzen über das Gemälde. Der Drache auf dem Bild war nichts sehr groß, er streckte seine Flügel aus und beugte seinen Kopf etwas auf die rechte Seite. Sein Schwanz war wunderschön, er wurde immer dünner und am Schwanzende war er nur noch ein feiner Strich von dem zwei weiter ausgingen. Der Hintergrund war ziemlich düster, man sah nur einige dunkle Berge unter dem Wundertier. Harry hatte sich sofort in dieses Bild verliebt. Das nächste Bild zeigte einen schwarzen Schmetterling...  
  
Severus saß immer noch im Esszimmer und blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn zur Tür. Hatte er nicht gerade etwas gehört? Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten durch die geöffnete Türe den Flur draußen an. Dort kam etwas tapsend näher, dass hörte er genau. Und er hatte auch schon so eine Ahnung wer das sein könnte. Ein rotes etwas hüpfte munter, oder verzweifelt?, am Esszimmer vorbei und die grünen Augen warfen einen kurzen Blick hinein. Dann war er auch schon wieder außer Sicht. Eine tiefe Falte bildete sich auf Severus' Stirn, die schwarzen Augen weiter auf die Tür gerichtet. Er hörte eine _Vollbremsung_, und ein zwei Schritte rückwärts laufend. Da erschien auch schon wieder ein gewisser Harry Potter an der Bildfläche, dessen schräger Gesichtsausdruck (eine Mischung zwischen Neugierig, Verzweifelt und Verständnislos) das Esszimmer beglückte. Grüne Augen trafen auf Schwarze, ein paar Sekunden völlige Ruhe, dann strahle der Kleine übers ganze Gesicht.  
  
Freudig hüpfte Lil One auf Severus. „Blacky!"  
  
Blacky? Blacky??? Blacky?!?!?!?! Severus versuchte einen möglichst ruhigen Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten. Er räusperte sich kurz bevor er lang und deutlich seinen Namen direkt in das Gesicht von Harry sagte. „Severus Snape!"  
  
„Schuldigung Mr. Snape, Sir."  
  
Ein zufriedenes Lächeln bildete sich auf Severus' Lippen. „Setz dich."  
  
Harry startete sofort sein Frühstück, das alles, ungewohnt für ihn, schon fertig am Tisch stand. Während der Kleine die verschiedensten Sachen gierig in sich hineinstopfte überlegte Severus fieberhaft wie er dem Jungen erklären sollte, dass er hier vorerst wohnen würde, dass er ein Zauberer war. Denn das wusste der Junge offensichtlich nicht. Wieso musste er das machen? Konnte er den kleinen Balg nicht einfach den Wiesels schicken? Oder einer anderen Familie? Oder Lupin? Aber nein, Dumbledore fand es eine ausgezeichnete Idee und bestand darauf dass das Satanskind bei ihm wohnen würde. Nun gut, so musste er also wieder einmal Dumbledore beugen. Der ehemalige Slytherin beobachtete den Kleinen beim Essen. Irgendwie hatte es dieser doch tatsächlich fertig gebracht den Honig von seinem Brot großzügig auf seinem Gesicht zu verteilen. Na toll. Dieses Kind war die Hölle. Aber irgendwie süß. Platsch, jetzt lag das Brot am Boden. Severus seufzte genervt.  
  
Harry schaute mit schulbewusster Miene zu Severus auf. Mir einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs war das Brot verschwunden. „Schuldigung Mr. Snape...."  
  
„Schon okay....Potter, ich muss dir was sagen."Little Ones Augen blickten fragend in die von Snape.  
  
„Potter, du bist ein Zauberer."Kurz, klar, bündig. Severus machte sich schon innerlich auf eine Ansturm von fragen gefasst, doch diese blieben aus:  
  
„Cool!"  
  
Ja, doch, man konnte sagen er hatte es recht gut und gelassen aufgenommen. 

* * *

_Okay Leutz, sorry das es nur so kurz war. Beeil mich aber voll fest mit dem neuem Chapter. Is nur, war n bisschen im Stress... Hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mit ne Review. Bin auch für Kritik offen. Wenn ich diese Story schreibe und ihr mir Reviews schreibt dann nennt man das TEAMWORK:_ TEAMWORK! Jeder macht was er will, keiner macht was er soll - aber alle machen mit!  
  
_Das ganze ist wie immer, nicht Betagelesen, nicht mal ich selber hab drüber gelesen...also seit nicht zu streng... Sagt mir wenn das Chapter totaler Shit  
ist, Ich hab mich wie immer bemüht, aber wie gesagt...  
  
Das Drachenbild könnt ihr übrigens auf meine Homepage sehen.  
  
Na dann, hab euch lieb,  
viele liebe schöne Grüße, Nici  
  
_ **TBC... **


	5. Chapter 3

**Satanskind**  
  
_Nici Black  
_  
_ NA.: Hey Leute... also dieses Chapter habt ihr Severina zu verdanken, die heute Geburtstag hat. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht vor nächster Woche ein  
neues Chap bringen aber so...  
  
_ **Alles alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Severina! Wie alt wirst du denn?  
**  
_Wenn einer meiner Reviewer Geburtstag hat, gibt's natürlich auch sofort ein  
neues Pitel ‚grins' Sagt es mir nur rechtzeitig...  
  
Des weiteren muss ich mich wieder mal herzlich bei allen meinen  
Reviern bedanken. Das nenn ich Teamwork! (Teamwork: Jeder macht was er  
will, keiner macht was er soll, aber alle machen mit!) Also:  
  
DANKE LEUTE! Das bedeutet mir sehr viel..._

_

* * *

_  
  
SomewickedFairy: Danke für deine Review! Jo, mich hat's auch  
gewundert....so viele Reviews...Hammer...ich bin total happy -... Lorraine: Hey, danke aber ich hab schon eine Beta ‚streng zu Jeysi schau',  
sie ist nur momentan im Stress und ich birnge es nicht übers Herz euch warten zu lassen... vlt schaff ich es ja auch mal ein gebetates chap on zu  
bringen ‚lach' Danke für deine Review...  
  
Truemmerlotte: Ja Snape ist wirklich arm....Harry auch...die beiden werden sich  
schon noch irgendwie zusammenraufen ‚grinz' 

Leony: ‚reknuddelz' ähm ja, ich hatte vor... Aber ich weiß noch nicht so  
genau...ein richtiger Vater kann Snape wohl nie werden...  
  
Severina: da haste dein Chap... ‚lach' eine Woche in Wasser legen.... XD Danke  
für deine liebe Review...  
  
Monja: Danke für die liebe Review, hier hast deine Fortsetzung... -.-  
  
Thaia: Danke! Snape Manor steht nicht in London, sondern in Londoner  
Umgebung. Wollt dich nicht verwirren -  
  
Lia: Wie heißt die Stimme den? alles über Stimme erfahrn will -.-"  
  
**DANKE EUCH ALLEN!!!  
**  
Ich widme dieses Chapter Severina, weil sie heute Geburtstag hat und weil  
sie mir immer sehr liebe Reviews schreibt.

* * *

Chapter 3:  
  
Severus atmete tief ein und aus. Er würde sicher nicht mit diesem Potterjungen in die Winkelgasse gehen! Nein, dass sah er nicht ein. Wer war er denn? Schlimm genug dass er das Satanskind bei sich haben musste, aber er, Severus Snape, Spion, Todesser, Tränkemeister von Hogwarts würde sicher nicht, sicher nicht, mit diesem verfluchten Kind einkaufen gehen!  
  
„Aber – aber, Severus, es kann doch nicht so schwer sein mit einem Fünfjährigen ein paar Zaubertrankutensilien einkaufen zu gehen. Ein paar Umhänge, einen Zauberstab, vielleicht ein bisschen Spielzeug und Kleidung. Ich bitte dich, Harry hat absolut nichts.", Dumbledore saß gegenüber von Severus im Wohnzimmer in Snape Manor. Die beiden tranken eine Tasse Tee und redeten, während Harry schon wieder irgendwo in der großen Villa herumspazierte und was-weis-Gott ausbrütete.  
  
„Nein Albus, nein! Bei allem Respekt, aber das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen. Ich weigere mich, mit diesem Kind in die Winkelgasse zu gehen.", die kalte ölige Stimme des Zaubertrankprofessors sprach ruhig und gelassen. Selbstbeherrschung war schon immer etwas, dass Severus in höchsten Maßen beherrschte. So merkte Dumbledore auch nicht wie aufgebracht der Schwarzäugige innerlich war.  
  
„Mr. Snape?", kam plötzlich eine leise ängstliche Stimme von Richtung Tür.  
  
„Was ist-"Potter? Er konnte ihn doch nicht Potter nennen...Schon gar nicht in Anwesenheit vom Schuldirektor. Harry? Nein, er würde dieses Satanskind nie beim Vornamen nennen! „Was ist, Kleiner?"Ha! Problem gelöst...  
  
Die kalte Stimme Snapes erfüllte den Raum. Doch noch bevor Lil One antworten konnte mischte sich plötzlich die freundliche Stimme des Schuldirektors ein. „Harry! Welche Freude dich zu sehen."  
  
Severus Augenbraun schossen in Sekundenschnelle in die Höhe. Für das, dass sich der Schulleiter Fünf Jahre nicht bei dem Jungen gemeldet hatte, zugelassen hatte das ihn diese Muggels wie den letzten Dreck behandelten, dass er nichts unternommen hatte als diese widerlichen Muggel Hand an Harry gelegt hatten, also für das, war er nun aber äußerst freundlich zu _seinem_ Kleinem. Scheinheiliger Bastard, dachte der Tränkemeister, doch als er realisierte was er da überhaupt für Gedanken in seinem Kopf hervorrief schüttelte er den Kopf und wunderte sich einige Minuten über sich selbst. Die schwarzen Augen des ehemaligen Slytherins beobachteten das Geschehen misstrauisch.  
  
Harry kam auf sie zu, doch gegen aller Erwartungen, stellte er sich neben Severus und sah Dumbledore nur mit funkelten grünen Augen von dort aus an. „Guten Tag, ich bin Harry Potter und wer bist du?"Der Kleine sah den Alten fragend an. „Und wer sind Sie, heißt das.", besserte eine ölige Stimme Lil One aus. Moment- versuchte er gerade den Potter-Jungen zu erziehen? Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! „Tschuldigung. Und wer sind Sie?", korrigierte sich Harry artig.  
  
„Guten Morgen, ich bin Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Diese wirst du auch einmal besuchen, Harry.... Du siehst genau aus wie dein Vater (Severus schnaubte. Wie sehr er James doch gehasst hatte.), nur die Augen, die hast du von deiner Mutter. Harry Potter, dieser Name wird Geschichte schreiben! Nun ja,",Dumbledore kicherte,"hat er ja schon...Nun Harry ich bin mir sicher du wirst einmal ein wunderbrarer Zauberer. Als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, warst du ein Baby...damals legte ich dich vor die Haustür der Dursleys. Du warst noch so klein..."  
  
Harry zog scharf die Luft ein. Die grünen Augen blitzten wütend. „Sie! Sie waren das? Sie haben mich zu den Dursleys gebracht?! Was glauben Sie eigentlich wer Sie sind?"Harrys hohe Kinderstimme hallte an den Wänden wieder dann drehte er sich auf der Stelle um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Dumbledore blickte etwas verwirrt und ratlos drein, sah Severus fragend an. Dieser schmunzelte und ein Aufblitzen war deutlich in seinen Augen zu sehen.  
  
Harry kauerte, immer noch in seinem roten Schlafanzug, auf einer der viele Treppenstufen. Sein Rücken lehnte an der kalten Wand, seine Beine waren angezogen, die Arme drum geschlungen. Seine zerzausten Haare fielen in das Gesicht des Fünfjährigen, seine sonst strahlenden grünen Augen waren rot umrandet und in ihnen spiegelte sich Hass und Trauer. Eine Träne nach der anderen ran über die zierliche Wange und tropfte dann langsam auf seinen Schlafanzug oder auf den kalten Steinboden.  
  
Der Kleine hatte sich schon öfters gefragt wem er sein Schicksal zu verdanken hatte. Und da saß er. In Blackys Wohnzimmer! Dieser verdammte Mann hatte ihn zu den Dursleys gebracht! Dabei mochte Lil One die Dursleys nicht! Er hasste sie. Sie taten ihm weh, körperlich und seelisch. Sie hatten ihn geschlagen, getreten, angespuckt, ihn wie den letzten Dreck behandelt. Sie hatten ihm das Gefühl nicht liebenswert zu sein, gegeben. Als wäre er eine Assel oder sonst irgendwas Ekliges. Er war nur eine Plage für sie, die Dursleys hatten ihn nicht eine Sekunde lieb gehabt oder gemocht, und das hatten sie auch nur all zu deutlich gezeigt. Er hatte ein doofes blödes Scheiß-Leben gehabt, und dieser Mann war schuld daran! Er hasste die Dursleys, er hasste diesen Mann und am liebsten würde er beide verfluchen oder ihnen ganz ganz schreckliche Dinge antun.  
  
Blacky hatte ihn mitgenommen....Hätte er eine Assel mitgenommen? Wohl eher nicht. Er hatte ihn ein Bett und einen tollen roten Schlafanzug gegeben, er hatte ihm gezeigt dass er ein Mensch war und ihm auch als solchen behandelt. Aber wieso war nun dieser abscheuliche Mann bei ihm? Der kleine Babys zu blöden Leuten schickt?  
  
Harry weinte bitterlich, seine Wangen und Augen waren rot angelaufen, die Tränen rannen ihm die Wangen hinunter. Sein Blick wie hypnotisiert auf den kalten Marmorboden gerichtet und seine kleinen Finger darin festgekrallt. Vielleicht war er ja wirklich nicht mehr als eine plagende Assel? Harry schniefte und hielt sich die Ohren zu als könnte er so solche schrecklichen Gedanken vertreiben, als würden sie von außen und nicht von seinem Inneren kommen.  
  
Plötzlich legt sich beruhigend eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Little One schrak auf und blickte nach oben, geradeaus in ein schwarzes Augenpaar. Severus kniete neben Harry und hatte nun beschützend eine Hand auf diesen gelegt. Zuerst schauten zwei große, rot geweinte Kinderaugen noch etwas verdutzt, doch schon nach wenigen Augenblicken warf sich ein zitternder Harry in die Arme des Großen. Severus wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er hatte einfach noch nie ein weinendes Kind im Arm gehalten. Doch anscheinend brauchte er nichts zu tun, Harry Schluchzer hörten langsam auf. Offensichtlich genügte seine bloße Anwesenheit. Severus befürchtet in diesem Moment das der Kleine wohl nie von irgendwem ihm Arm gehalten wurde.  
  
„Geht's wieder?", die ölige Stimme flüsterte ganz nah an Harrys Ohr. Das kitzelte den Kleinen und er kicherte leicht. „Ja, danke.", sagte er dann und lächelte den Schwarzäugigen an. Severus verwirrte die ganze Situation mehr als nur ein wenig, doch das zählte nicht, Harry war glücklich, allein das war wichtig. Er hatte jemanden gefunden der ihn akzeptierte.  
  
„Molly Weasley wird heute Nachmittag mit dir einkaufen gehen."

* * *

Ich finde dieses Chapter einfach nur unbeschreiblich schön und hab mir sehr viel Mühe gegeben. Seit doch so lieb und hinterlässt ne Review. Noch mal  
alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Severina...  
  
** TBC... **


	6. Chapter 4 Teil1

**Satanskind**  
  
_ Nici Black  
_  
_AN.: heyy leute...gott, so viele Reviews... -.- ey, danke danke danke danke  
danke!!! Man... Ihr seht ich bin beeindruckt... Mensch, ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne euch  
machen würde... ihr seit ja alle soo lieb - Tja, wisst ihr, eigentlich  
wollte ich ernsthaft mal ne Pause machen... Aber bei soo vielen Reviews  
‚strahl' Leutz, wisst ihr eigentlich wie happy ihr mich macht??  
  
_ Danke...Ihr seit so urlieb!

* * *

**ALLES GUTE ZUM GEBURTSTAG, STUPOR!!**

* * *

_ Schon wieder hat jemand Geburtstag...wenn ich mich da mal nicht vertan habe...'grins' dieses chap sei dir gewindmet =) (ich weiß du hast erst morgen  
aber da bin ich schon weg...)_

* * *

Kara: oh man sorry, dich hab ich glaub ich letztes Mal vergessen...Dein  
Review ist genau da angekommen, wo ich schon das Neue on gestellt hab'...  
sorry - Also, danke für deine Review ‚g'  
  
t-m-r: Da bist du nicht die einzige! ‚grinz' den finden ganz schön viele  
niedlich....besonders ich selber -  
  
Kissymouse: oh ja, der Kleine hat schon einen fixen Platz in meinem Herz, ich bin verrückt nach dem Kleinen.... Ich könnte mir durchaus vorstellen das  
Lil One auch Severus nicht kalt lässt...  
  
Amunet: ‚Keks sofort in Mund stopf' ‚mit vollem Mund' Keine Angft ik fage  
niemanden daff du mich mit einem Kekf ‚runterschluck' bestochen hast.  
‚unschuldig lächel'  
  
Stupor: ich liebe deine Gang ((-(-.(-.-).-)-)) ‚allen ein bussi geb' wieso dürftest du meine FF noch nicht lesen? ‚nachschau' oh ja stimmt! ‚lach' man  
sollte es nicht glauben, aber es kommt sogar vor, dass unschuldige 15-  
jährige Teenis eine FF im R – rating schreiben ‚evil grin'  
  
Riwen: oh, da bist du ja wieder! ‚freu' schön dass du wieder dabei bist! Wie wars ihm Urlaub? Wo wartse den? Ich fahr im August für zwei Wochen nach  
Griechenland!! ‚freu'  
  
Vampiry: ja, man, da bin ich auch froh! Klar, ‚türlich werde ich jetzt  
erstmal das Verhältnis zwischen Har und Severus vertiefen.  
  
Sjerda: auch dich begrüße ich wieder herzlichst zurück! Wo warste denn? Wie  
war der Urlaub? Schön, dass du wieder da bist!  
  
Lady Malfoy: Was für eine atemberaubende Review! So lang, so geistreich, ganze FÜNF Wörter!! ‚lach über eigenen Sarkasmus' ‚grinz' jo, hier haste  
deine Fortsetzung, dankä für deine Review!  
  
Steffi: (Alias Severina35): ‚gg' verschreckt? -.- ‚löl' nein, sicher nicht! Wie bist du denn in den Fanfic-Trubel geschlittert? ‚g' Oh bitte, hab ich  
gerne gemacht. Ich hoffe dir hat das Pitel gefallen -.  
  
Kira: danke!  
  
Deedochan: ‚gg' Ja hier geht's weiter! ‚bussal back'  
  
Blub: ach weist du, wenn du dir dein ganze leben (in harrys fall 5 jahre)  
darüber gedanken machst, wem du es zu vedanken hast, dass du bei diesen  
Monstern leben musst dann find ich die Reaktion angemessen. Für ein  
normales Kind wäre es wahrscheinlich wirklich zu erwachsen... Aber jedem seine Meinung -, danke für deine Review. Ja Molly Weasly und Klein Har  
‚g'  
  
Lis: kein Problem -, freue mich dass du wieder Zeit gefunden hast mir zu  
Reviewn! Habt ihr keine Sommerferien?? Ja, Harry wird sich... eigenartig  
entwickeln... ‚gg'  
  
Some wicked fairy: schätzchen, ich will ne Geburtsurkunde sehn!  
  
Lotte: Harry und Molly....jaja las dich überraschen ‚grinz'  
  
Leony: ‚reknuddel' super, dass dir die Story so gefällt!  
  
Jeysi: du, warst wieder man ich on als du betan solltest... ‚gg'  
  
Xerperus: Harry ist kein normaler Fünfjähriger, er hat schon sehr viel Schmerz und Leid erfahren müssen und ich finde daher seine Reaktion auch  
nicht zu erwachsen...., trotzdem danke für deine Review!  
  
Samy: schnell genug?  
  
Thaia: schick mir doch noch ma das genaue Datum.... ‚grins'

* * *

Chapter 4:  
  
Ein entzückter Schrei hallte durch die Eingangshalle von Snape Manor. „Oh  
mein Gott, unser kleiner süßer Harry Potter ist ja wirklich allerliebst!"  
  
Eine ganz entzückte Mrs. Weasley tackerte (sie hatte Schuhe mit Absatz)  
mit ausgestreckten Armen, an einem hang eine kleine schwarze Handtasche,  
auf einen mehr als nur wenig verschreckten Harry zu. Dieser schaute mit  
angstgeweiteten Augen auf das rote Ungeheuer das da auf ihn zu kam und  
versuchte sich hinter Severus' Umhang zu verstecken. Severus verdrehte  
wieder rum nur genervt die Augen. Wie er diese Wiesel doch verabscheute.  
  
Sekunden später hustete Lil One auf Grund von Luftmangel da er sich in  
einer nur allzu herzlichen Umarmung von dem besagten rothaarigen  
Ungeheuer befand. Es schien so als wollte sie ihn gar nicht mehr  
loslassen, der Junge der lebt lief etwas rot an und versuchte sich  
verzweifelnd aus ihrer Umarmung zu befreien. Er scheiterte kläglich.  
  
Severus räusperte sich: „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie so mordlustig  
sind, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
Molly lief knallrot an und lies den verschreckten Harry sofort los. „Tut  
mir Leid, Harry mein Kleiner, war keine Absicht. Ich freue mich nur dich  
zu sehen!"  
  
Harry holt tief Luft, hustete ein paar Mal und stützte sich mit seinen  
Händen auf seinen Knien ab. Mit DIESER Frau sollte er einkaufen gehen???  
Nun ja, trotz allem versuchte er möglichst höfflich zu klingen.  
  
„Aber ich kenne Sie doch überhaupt nicht. Und Sie kennen mich doch auch  
nicht, oder?"  
  
Die Frau sah mit einem großen Lächeln zu ihm herunter:  
  
„Aber Harry-Spätzchen dich kennt doch jeder! Der berühmte Harry Potter!  
Ja und ich, ich bin Mrs. Weasley, aber du kannst Molly zu mir sagen,  
Harry mein Lieber."  
  
Harry verstand nur Bahnhof. Er musste die letzten Geschehnisse erstmal  
verdauen. Also, da ging er mit Blacky nichts Böses ahnend in die  
Eingangshalle. Dann kommt auf einmal ein rotes Ungeheuer, anscheinend  
Mrs. Weasley, auf ihn zugestürmt und versucht ihn mit einem taktischen  
Überraschungsmanöver umzubringen, indem sie erstmal dafür sorgt dass er  
keine Luft mehr bekommt. Und nun tut diese...diese...Molly doch tatsächlich  
so als wäre sie ein normaler Mensch, der nur mit ihm einkaufen gehen  
will. Und Blacky? Der schaut natürlich nur zu.  
  
„Nun komm schon Harry, wir haben heut noch viel vor. Ich übernehme ab da,  
Severus. Bis bald."Und mit diesen berauschenden Schlussworten zog sie  
einen armen hilflosen fünfjährigen Harry mit sich, bevor Severus noch  
überhaupt irgendetwas sagen konnte.  
  
Also, wenn Harry jetzt durcheinander war, dann ist das nichts, absolut  
nichts, gegen das, was ihm da vor Snape Manor erwartete.  
  
Nun also, ihr müsst euch das folgendermaßen vorstellen: Wir befinden uns  
auf einem Vorplatz von einer rießigen wunderschönen Villa, auch Snape  
Manor genannt. Das Wetter ist einfach herrlich, die Sonne scheint, und  
bis auf wenige sind auch fast keine Wolken am Himmel. Lil One steht kurz  
vorm dem Tor und weis nicht so genau was er machen soll. Etwas hilflos  
schauen seine strahlend grünen Augen von einer Person zur nächsten, seine  
kleinen Finger sind in seiner blauen Kinderjeans verkrampft (gezaubert  
von Severus Snape), seine strubbligen Harre stehen in alle  
Himmelsrichtungen ab.  
  
Das rote Ungeheuer, nun auch unter dem Namen Molly Weasley bekannt, steht  
neben ihm und lächelt warm in die Runde. „Nun Harry, das ist meine  
Familie. Also hier vorne, das sind Fred und George."Sie deutet auf zwei,  
etwa siebenjährige Jungs mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der ahnen lies dass  
diese beidem sicher nicht freiwillig hier waren und eigentlich mit ihrer  
Zeit etwas viel besseres zu tun wussten. „Hey.", George hob kurz die  
Hand, Freds blaue Augen musterten Lil One von oben bis unten.  
  
„Das,"erklärte Molly ohne auf die Zwillinge weiter zu achten weiter,  
„Ist Ginny."Mrs. Weasley ging auf ein kleines zierliches Mädchen zu, das  
sich schüchtern hinter einen der Zwillinge versteckte. Ihr Kopf, mit  
flammend roten Haaren, kam schüchtern zum Vorschein. „Hallo."„Hi.",  
erwiderte Harry und grüne Augen durchforschten die blauen des Mädchens.  
  
„Und das ist Ron."Mrs. Weasley schob einen etwas gleichaltrigen Jungen  
in den Vordergrund. „Mom, las das, ich kann selber gehen.", kamen die  
Einwände des Jungen gegen seine Mutter.  
  
Severus seufzte und drehte sich vom Fenster weg. Diese Wiesel taten dem  
Kleinen nicht gut. Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Nachher kamen sich noch auf  
die Idee ihn zu adoptieren, sie würden ihn ohne wenn und aber von Snape  
Manor wegholen, und er würde nicht die geringste Chance haben, soviel war  
klar. Aber Moment! Was hatte er eigentlich dagegen? Dieser kleine Balg  
könne von ihm aus allemal zu diesen Weasleys ziehen, ihm war das völlig  
egal, ja eigentlich sogar nur recht. Nach wie vor, war es ein Kind, ein  
Satanskind, und was sollte er mit diesem lästigen Knirps anfangen? Er  
macht alles schmutzig, kaputt Dreck und Arbeit, schlief am Abend nicht  
ein, war dafür am nächsten Morgen schon um 5 Uhr wach, verlief sich  
dauernd in der Villa, spielte mit den Hauselfen, rutschte das Gelände  
herunter, zerstört kostbare Vasen, benimmt sich wie auf einem Spielplatz,  
stellt zu viele Fragen, gibt zu wenig Antworten,... Allerdings war er  
loyal Severus gegenüber, gehorchte diesem und wusste trotzdem immer  
irgendwie einen Vorteil für sich herauszuschlagen, so nach dem Motte  
‚whatever I want, I get it!'. Er wäre sicher ein hervorragender  
Slytherin, denn dumm war er auch nicht, der Kleine.  
  
Severus massierte sich die Stirn. Das alles war nicht einfach, sonder im  
Gegenteil: sehr kompliziert.  
  
In knapp einer halben Stunde waren sie alle samt mehr oder weniger heil  
in der Winkelgasse angekommen. Mrs. Weasley erzählte munter von ihrem  
Mann, der aber momentan arbeite, von Percy, Bill und Charlie die leider  
Gottes alle nicht kommen konnten. Bill und Charlie arbeiteten irgendetwas  
für die Schule, Percy steckt auch ihn schulischer Arbeit (Fred: „Mom, wir  
wollten auch etwas für die Schule machen!"George: „Genauer gesagt, für  
die Klassengemeinschaft! „Genau!").  
  
Mrs. Weasley schleppte den ganzen Trup von einem Laden in den nächsten.  
Harrys grüne Kinderaugen kamen aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus.  
Severus, Blacky, hatte ihm zwar erzählt was genau ein Zauberer war, hatte  
ihm viel über die Zaubererwelt erzählt, aber so richtig verstanden hatte  
es Harry nicht. Ihm kam es vor wie ein Traum, und langsam begriff der  
Kleine auch, dass das was er und Severus bis tief in die Nacht hinein  
besprochen hatten keineswegs nur ein Märchen war. Irgendwie war das alles  
noch nicht richtig bis in sein Gehirn vorgedrungen. Aber nun war keine  
Zeit das ganze näher zu erläutern, dass müsste dann wohl bis heute Abend  
Zeit haben...  
  
„Wie hältst du's eigentlich da aus?", fragte auf einmal Ron an Harry  
gewandt. Die ganze Gruppe war grad auf dem Weg um neue Kleidung für Harry  
zu kaufen, Severus konnte ja schlecht jeden Tag etwas Neues zaubern.  
Molly ging vorne weg und war in eine etwas eigenartige Diskussion mit  
Ginny verwickelt. Während Ginny wild mit den Armen gestikulierend  
versuchte ihrer Mutter klar zu machen, dass sie unbedingt den neuen  
Puppenwagen für ihre Angelina braucht, schien Mrs. Weasley eher gestresst  
und winkte nur ab während sie versuchte die ganze Gruppe beisammen zu  
halten.  
  
„Mom! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Angelina braucht diesen Puppenwagen.  
Bihiiiitte!", Ginny hüpfte wild mit dem Armen fuchtelnd vor ihrer  
Mutter umher. „Nein Liebling, jetzt nicht.", sie schob Ginny beiseite und  
blickte sich suchend um. „Wo sind eigentlich Fred und George? FRED!  
GEORGE! Wollt ihr wohl herkommen, ihr Lümmel!"Aber George und Fred  
blieben verschwunden. Mrs. Weasley wurde blas.  
  
„FRED! GEO-"„Mom, wieso schreist du denn so?"Molly wirbelte herum.  
George und Frad standen lässig aneinander gelehnt da und kauten einen  
Kaugummi. „Momy, kann ich bitte den tollen Puppenwagen haben?"Das kleine  
Mädchen schaute ihre Mutter fragend an.  
  
Ron und Harry waren derweil in ein äußerst explosives Gespräch  
verwickelt.  
  
„Wie hältst dus nur aus mit dieser Schlange in einem Haus zu wohnen?  
Bill und Charlie, meine Brüder, haben sehr viel Böses über ihn erzählt!  
Und die müssen es wissen, schließlich sind sie schon in Hogwarts!"Man  
merkte das Ron sichtlich stolz auf seine zwei älteren Brüder war.  
  
„Mit welcher Schlange? Was ist Hogwárts?"Harry schaut den Rothaarigen  
mit fragenden grünen Augen an.  
  
Hog-warts, die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Mensch, das weiß doch  
jedes Baby. Und du, als Harry Potter nicht!", Ron fiel in schalendes  
Gelächter – Harry fand das ganze weniger toll. Was konnte den schon er  
dafür? „Und die Schlange, damit meine ich Sevus..nö...Sevururs...moment-"  
„Severus?", warf Harry ein. „JA! Severeryus Snape."Harry wunderschöne  
grüne Augen glitzerten. „Er hat mich von den Dursleys gerettet.",  
erklärte er stolz.  
  
„Diese Schlange?"  
  
„Wieso Schlange?"  
  
„Jeder weiß doch, dass Snape die Königskobra von Slytherin ist."  
  
„Hä?"  
  
Ron lies sich nicht beirren und fuhr fort. „Und jeder der aus Slytherin  
kommt ist böse und gemein!"Er nickt um seine Aussage zu bestätigen.  
„Also ist Snape böse und gemein!"  
  
„Gar nicht wahr!"  
  
„Doch wahr!"  
  
„Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht!"  
  
„Aber ich hab zwei Brüder die ihn kennen und die auf Hogwarts gehen und  
die werden es wohl besser wissen! Du weist ja noch nicht mal was Hogwarts  
ist. Hast du überhaupt schon mal einen Zauberstab in der Hand gehabt, du  
Baby!?"  
  
Harrys Augen funkelten wütend. Er blieb auf der Stelle stehen. Lil One  
schaute Ron bedrohlich an.  
  
„Du bist ein Arsch!"Sein Gegenüber zog scharf die Luft ein.  
  
„Niemand nennt unseren Bruder einen Arsch! Auch Harry Potter nicht!",  
mischte sich Fred ein. „Auch wenn er einer ist.", gluckste George. Doch  
unter dem ärgerlichen Blich Freds fügte er noch ein „Nimm das sofort  
zurück, Potty!"hinzu. „Momy, Harry hat Ron einen Arsch genannt.",  
schaltete sich nun auch Ginny ein.  
  
„Junge Herr, ich muss schon bitten. Entschuldige dich bei Ron, Harry."  
Mrs. Weasley beugte sich zu Little One herunter.  
  
„Nein, er hat Blacky beleidigt!"„Blaaaaaaaaacky!", die Zwillinge  
schüttelten sich vor lachen. „Der war gut, Harry."„Das muss ich Bill  
erzählen!"  
  
„Ich will nach Hause.", meldete sich nun wieder Harry zu Wort.  
„Schätzchen, das geht jetzt nicht!", erwiderte Molly nervös. „Ich will  
aber!"„Sei doch etwas leiser, die Leute gucken schon.", versuchte Mrs.  
Weasley den aufgebrachten Harry zu beruhigen.

* * *

_ Ähm, also ich habe das hier jetzt hingeschrieben und danach nicht einmal  
durchgelesen, ich hoffe es kommt trotzdem gut rüber... Ich werde es wenn  
ich in einer Woche wieder komme (ja ich fahr weg) noch einmal  
überarbeiten, aber vorerst wollte ich euch nicht zu lange warten lassen....  
  
Hinterlasst mir eine Review und macht mich happy,  
  
eure Nici _

_TBC..._


	7. Chapter 4 Teil2

  
  
[Tut mit Leit, dieses Chap hat aus persönlichen Gründen etwas länger gedauert...]  
  
**Satanskind**  
  
Nici Black  
  
_AN.: hip hip hurra, isch bin wieder da! So Leutz, hab jetzt die ‚red hot chilli peppers' angemacht und werde mich nun gut gelaunt in ein neues Chapter stürzen. Ich danke natürlich noch vorher allen Reviewern. Ihr müsst wissen ich schreibe nicht einfach so, sondern gebe mit jedes Mal äußerste Mühe und bei Satanskind war ich mit dem Resultat bis jetzt auch sehr zufrieden. Soo... viel Spaß bei diesem Chapter:  
_  
[Nya...jezz kommen erstmal die Reviews... ;)]  
  
Ich komme mir ja mittlerweile schon doof vor, aber auch heute: **DANKE**.  
  
_Leute, ich kann ohne euch nicht mehr leben! Ich finde euch klasse und ich will das ihr das wisst. Also, diese Leute finde ich Klasse:_

* * *

Lady Malfoy ist klasse, nicht weil die anscheinend genau wie ich einen Malfoy-Fabel hat, nein, viel besser... ‚grinz' Also Lady, hier kommt dein/mein/unser neues Chap, danke das du dir Zeit und Mühe gegeben hast mir zu reviewn!  
  
LilyAmalia ist auch toll, weil ihre Review urlieb war und ich das einfach nur nett finde. Danke für deine Review!  
  
Sjerda: Sie ist genial weil sie findet das Ron n Arsch ist... : ) neee... ja ich hör auch immer Musik, lauter als gut für mich wäre... was hörst du denn so? Wie immer, herzlichen Dank für deine Review!  
  
Steffi: ja nich...von wem hat er das bloß? ‚unschuldig pfeif' Vielen Dank für deine liebe Review!  
  
Deedochan: erstmal: bussal back ; ) und dann: jajaja eine Woche geht schnell rum und wie man sieht bin ich schon wieder fleißig am schreiben... Dankä für deene Review!  
  
T-M-R: jaa Snape ‚seufz' und Draaaaaco ‚seufz' man..freu mich schon auf die Szene wo die aufeinander treffen... Dankä für die Review!  
  
Lia: so kaotisch wie immer...deine Reviews... Harry ist und bleibt ein Schatz... MEIN Schatz.. hehe Dankä kleener Vampier, für deine süzzä Review...  
  
Gugi28: Dankäää SüZZä für deine Review.. nö ich änder auch nix mehr -.-  
  
Leony: ‚knuddl' nicht sterben vor Lachen... nene... Danke!  
  
Stupor: ah wie geil, du und deine Clique seit wieder mit dabei... ;) ich liebe deine Gang mittlerweile, weißt du das?  
  
Riven: Isch fahr auch nach Kreta ‚strah' wie wars??  
  
Blub: ‚g' ich nehme an du hast e t w a s gelacht?! ‚grinz'  
  
Lotte: wird er sicher...aber es kommen noch so einige Komplikationen...  
  
Severina: ‚meine Steffi ma ganz toll knuddel' bin ja schon wieder da.. : )  
  
Angy: Dankö für deine review...  
  
Samy: Dankää....ja finz auch süüüß 

* * *

**Leute...danke!  
**  
(_sollte ich Leute vergessen haben tut es mir furchtbar Leid...ich aber bei mir spinnt entweder , oder mein I-net oder mein Pc hat nix bessres zu tun als abzustürzen...das macht die Revier-Antworten erheblich schwieriger... )_

* * *

Enjoy it..  
  
**Chapter4, Teil2:**

* * *

  
Harry war einfach mit der Gesamtsituation unzufrieden, er war genervt, frustriert und verletzt. Ron versuchte ihm unaufhörlich klar zu machen, dass Snape böse, gemein und widerlich sei, und dass er bei Merlin hoffe bloß nicht in Slytherin zu landen. Auf die Frage hin, was denn nun an Slytherin so schlecht war durfte er sich sämtliche böse Zauberer anhören die aus diesem Hause hervorgegangen waren. Und wenn er nur ein bisschen bei Verstand wäre, so hieß es, sollte er beten dass er nicht nach Slytherin komme.  
  
Mrs. Weasley schleppte ihn von einem Laden in den nächsten. Er bekam Klamotten, ein paar Zauberspielsachen und sogar auf Snapes Anweisung hin einen Zauberstab. Doch Harry machte dass alles keinen Spaß mehr, er wollte nur noch heim zu Severus. Ständig war er in Gedanken und nahm das eigentliche Geschehen nur noch im Hintergrund war.  
  
Lil One konnte nicht sagen was es war, doch es wollte einfach nicht in seinen Kopf das Slytherin so schrecklich böse sein und Gryffindor die Guten, die Helden, bei der ganzen Geschichte sein sollten. Molly meinte er würde schon noch verstehen, und Harry hatte sich fest vorgenommen Blacky noch einmal ernsthaft auszufragen und darüber zu reden. Denn er wollte wirklich kein böser Zauberer werden. Der Kleine verzog bei diesem Gedanken das Gesicht. Er wollte keine bösen Dinge zu tun. Andererseits könnte er dann endlich den Dursleys alles zurückzahlen, Dudly in ein großes hässliches fettes Schwein verzaubern. Und er könnte tun was er wollte! Niemand würde es mehr wagen ihm irgendwie weh zu tun. Also einen gewissen Reiz hatte es natürlich schon... Nein, nein, was war bitteschön falsch daran den Dursleys weh zu tun, wo sie ihn doch Jahrelang gedemütigt hatten? Deswegen war man noch nicht böse... Aber eigentlich wollte er sowieso nie wieder zu diesen Leuten, auch nicht um sie zu verfluchen.  
  
George wedelte mit einer Hand vor Harrys Gesicht herum. Verwirrte grüne Augen blickten fragend in Georges Gesicht. „Ah Harry, gut, du weilst wieder unter den Lebenden...Wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken?"Der Kleine verstand nicht, doch dies schien im Augenblick egal zu sein. Der Schwarzhaarige schaute sich interessiert um. Nun ja, richtig viel erkennen konnte er nicht, was wohl mit seiner Größe und der Menschenmasse um ihn herum zusammenhing. Und nicht zum ersten Mal ärgerte er sich darüber so klein zu sein. Die Welt war unfair...  
  
Was er allerdings erkennen konnte war, dass sie sich vor einem kleinen Laden befinden mussten. Alle Weasley-Kinder, Fred und George nicht ausgeschlossen, schauten interessiert durch das Schaufenster hinein und stellten sich auf die Zehenspitzen um so vielleicht etwas mehr sehen zu können. Harrys leuchtende grüne Augen nahmen den Laden nun auch genauer in Visier.  
  
„Komm Harry, wir gehen jetzt da rein und besorgen dir einen Zauberstab. Ihr wartet solange bitteschön hier draußen! Lauft nicht weg, Fred und George, passt auf Ron und Ginny auf. Komm Harry, mein Lieber, rein mit dir."Molly hielt ihm die Tür auf und schubste den Kleinen hinein.  
  
Während Harry ehrfürchtig, staunend und vor allem in einem Schneckentempo (sehr zum Missfallen von Mrs. Weasley die schon ungeduldig wartete) in den Laden schritt hörte er noch die aufgebrachten Stimmen der anderen Kinder.  
  
„Warum bekommt Harry jetzt schon einen Zauberstab, und wir nich'?", fragte Ginny ihre Brüder, wobei es sie weniger interessierte, ob nun Harry einen Zauberstab bekam oder nicht, sondern viel eher die Frage ‚warum sie nicht?'.  
  
„Blöde Frage.", George schaute sie missbilligend an. Jedenfalls versuchte er das, bei Ginny kam der Blick eher mitleidig an. Nun ja, George war erst sieben, das würde er schon noch lernen. „Weil Snape das eben so will.", vollendete Fred den Satz mit einem genervtem Aufstöhnen alá wie-kann-man-nur-so-blöd-sein. „Ich finde es trotzdem gemein!", Ron verschenkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber er ist _Harry P o t t e r_!", gab Ginny zu bedenken. Auch wieder wahr...  
  
Im Laden betrachtete Harry die verschiedenen Zauberstäbe. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. ZAUBERSTÄBE! Das muss man sich mal vorstellen! Hier gibt es einen ganzen Laden für Z.A.U.B.E.R.S.T.Ä.B.E! Verrückt...einfach verrückt...Zauberstäbe...boah...  
  
Harry grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Zauberstäbe...so was Verrücktes... Er kicherte.  
  
Ein älterer Herr, weiße kurze Haare, silberne Augen, altmodische Kleidung, kam hinter der Theke auf sie zugewuselt. „Was kann ich bitte für Sie tun?", fragte er im freundlichen Ton Mrs. Weasley. „Ich, „antwortete sie ihm eben so gespielt freundlichen Ton, „brauche einen Zauberstab für Harry Potter.", wobei sie das Harry Potter sehr komisch betonte. Als spräche sie über einen sehr kostbaren Besitz. Harry zog die Stirn kraus. Er wunderte sich, wie eine dermaßen gestresste Frau, auf einmal, so ganz plötzlich, einen so freundlichen Ton haben konnte... Äußerst komisch....  
  
„Ahhh der junge Mr. Potter.", der älterer Mann beugte sich zu ihm herunter und schaute ihn mit seinen silbernen Augen freundlich an. „ich erinnere mich noch genau, wie deine Eltern, Lily und James, ihre ersten Zauberstäbe bei mir gekauft haben. Allerdings waren sie dabei schon etwas älter"er zwinkerte Harry zu", Ach ja (ein Seufzen), sie haben die Augen von Lily, ich weiß es noch genau...schöner Stab...Zehnviertel Zoll lang, geschmeidig aus Weidenholz gefertigt. Wirklich ein sehr bezaubernder Stab.."  
  
Harry schluckte. Seine Eltern waren auch Zauberer gewesen? Aber warum, wieso, weshalb? Blöde Dursleys! Sie hatten ihm nichts gesagt! Wussten sie es überhaupt? Seine Mutter hatte auch grüne Augen gehabt... Wieder ein Gespräch das er sich für nachher mit Bl0acky in seinem Kopf notierte. Er wollte einfach nicht mit Molly Weasley darüber reden.  
  
Während Lil One seinen Gedanken nachgegangen war redete der alte Mann eindringlich mit Mrs. Weasley. Als sie allerdings bemerkten, dass Harry sie beobachtete, drehten sie sich beide mit dem gleichen freundlichen Lächeln um. Erwachsene waren ja so verlogen...  
  
Zwanzig Minuten und eine zerbrochene Glasscheibe später kamen Harry und das rote Ungeheuer wieder aus dem Laden. Ron schaute finster ihn Harrys Richtung, Fred und George wollten unbedingt Harrys Stab sehen und Ginny fragte ihre Mutter wegen eines Puppenwagens der ihr in der Zwischenzeit wieder eingefallen war.  
  
„Bitte!"– „Nein Schätzchen, heute nicht..."  
  
„Bittebittebittebiiittteee!"– „Ginny! – Nein!"  
  
„Aber Harry"„Nichts aber"„hat einen Zauberstab""Ginny Wesley!"„bekommen und"„ich sagte nein!"„ich will doch nur"„hörst du schlecht? NEIN! Heute nicht..."„einen Puppenwagen!. „..."„BITTE!"„Nein!"„Moooommyyy..."„Virginia, wenn du jetzt nicht gleich aufhörst bekommst du nachher kein Eis!"  
  
Ginny schmollte.  
  
Harry saß auf der Wohnzimmer-Couch und wartete auf Severus Snape. Der Tag war recht komisch gewesen, und Lil One hatte eine Menge Fragen. So saß der fünfjährige Junge mit neuem grünen Pyjama, der ganz alleine ihm gehörte, auf der Couch. Es war schon Abend, und außer einem Kaminfeuer das lustige Schatten an die Wand warf gab es keine Lichtquelle. Little One's funkelnde grüne Augen beobachteten fasziniert die Schattenspiele auf den Möbeln und den Wänden. Das ganze Zimmer sah sehr Antik aus, und ein kleines Kind wirkte dort eher Fehl am Platz, und doch saß Lil One da als ob er noch nie etwas anderes gemacht hätte.  
  
Severus kam mit wehendem schwarzem Umhang, den er wohl nie auszog, und mir eisigem Gesicht ins Wohnzimmer gerauscht und setzte sich mit ernstem Gesichtausdruck gegenüber dem Kleinen. Jeweils in einer seiner zwei Hände befand sich eine Tasse Tee, aus der heißer Dampf hervorging. Lil One bemerkte ihn gar nicht, er war immer noch wie weggetreten und betrachtete gerade einen der Schatten hinter sich, wobei er mit seinem Körper eine 180 Grad – Drehung machen musste. Ein warmes Lächeln umspielte Severus' Lippen. Er hätte nie gedacht dass er einmal James Potters Sohn so anhimmeln würde. James Potter. Sein Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich.  
  
Der Kleine vernahm ein Räuspern. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und blickte direkt in Severus Snapes Gesicht. Noch bevor er irgendwas sagen konnte (zum Beispiel eine Begrüßung) wurde ihm auch schon eine Tasse Tee in die Hand gedrückt.  
  
„Danke."  
  
Keiner von beiden sprach. Sie wussten dass nun, heute, an diesem Abend alle wichtigen Fragen geklärt werden müssten. Harry nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Tee. Severus starrte aus dem Fenster. Keiner von ihnen machte den Anfang. Harrys Augen schauten unschuldig und erwartungsvoll in die Schwarzen des Tränkemeisters.  
  
„Harry, wir müssen reden." 

* * *

_Ganz Kurz, zwei Sachen:  
  
1.)Ich habe mich wie immer bemüht, seit doch so lieb und hinterlässt mir eine Review und sagt mir was ihr denkt.  
  
2.)Ich arbeite bereits am nächstem Chap, es wird schneller gehen und länger werden. Hoffentlich.  
  
Ich habe alle meine Leser und Reviewer lieb,  
  
eure_ Nici Black  
  
**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 5 Teil1

Noch was am Anfang: Ich versuche seit ganzen zwei Tagen schon dieses Chap raufzuladen...Ich bin mit meinen Nerven am Ende! Aber jetzt hat es ja funktioniert.... Endlich!

* * *

**Satanskind**

Nici Black

_AN.: hy! Alles klar bei euch? Ich hab eigentlich gar kein richtiges Vorwort dieses mal... also fange ich gleich an mit: Dankä! Wisst ihr, viele von euch schreiben immer wie sehr sie doch bei meiner Story grinsen müssen, doch ich glaube ihr müsst nicht halb so viel grinsen wie ich wenn ich eure Reviews lese...'lach' Ich liebe diese Reviews, und jede von ihnen ist anders... ‚gg'_

_Erstmal: **DANKE JEYSI!!!! Du bist die liebste Beta auf der ganzen Welt!!! (trotzdem würd ich mich über eine Review freuen...'löööl') DANKÄ DANKÄ DANKÄ DANKÄ!!! ‚dir n Lolly anbiet'**_

**Oh man...ihr seit so lieb, ich danke für alle Reviews!**

* * *

DANKE! An:

Severina 35: Schön, freu mich immer von meiner Steffi reviews zu bekommen Dankä! Deine Frage zum Adoption wird in diesem Chap aufgelöst :)

Gugi28: hey maus, oh man, hab ich deine Review grinsen müssen. Lieb... Zu deinen Fragen: ja, Harry wird Draco Malfoy kennen lernen. Harry als Teenager? Klaaa, aber erst in der Fortsetzung dieser Story ;)

BlackRoseLily: jaja mach ja schon weiter...Danke für deine Review, dankä für dein Lob, dankä das du dir Zeit nimmst diese Story zu lesen (okay okay man kanns auch übertreiben.. hehe) Dankä!!

t-m-r: schön das du wieder mit dabei bist! Dankä das du dir jedes Mal wieder Zeit nimmst zu reviewen... ich freu mich jedes mal wie irre!

Fey: oh man..du kannst es ja mal versuchen.... dankä für die liebe Review...toll das du meiner Story so treu bist ‚strahl'

Melle: hi!‚grinz' Dankäschon das du dir Zeit genommen hast eine Review zu schreiben! Aber sorry Süße, Harry gehört mir und Blacky! hehehe hoffentlich hast du mich trotzdem lieb ‚gg'...

LillyAmalia: ‚g' ich finde nicht das reviewn so selbstverständlich ist...viele Leute machen's nich und ich find das sehr schad weil ich mir echt Mühe gebe...Aber da du eine meine reviewer bist Dank ich dir ganz herzlich! Dankä für Review und Lob!

Auxia: Dankäää dass du dich wieder mal gemeldet hast... och, du kannst mir jedes Mal sagen wie geil du meine Story findest...das gibt meinem Selbstvertrauen einen kick (nicht das ich so was nötig hätte...hehe..) Also, dankä für die Review =)

Kissymouse: ‚gg' jaa...dankä für deine liebe Review...ich hoffe du hast wieder viel Spaß mit diesem Chap ;)

Lotte: ‚gggg' Dankä, dankä, dankä...schön eine so liebe Review zu bekommen....

Blacky: Na Bruderherz, du hast es tatsächlich geschafft mir ne Review zu schreiben...hab ich jetzt nich mit gerechnet...'löl' Dankää!

YanisTamiem: Danke für deine Review! Ich hoffe du magst dieses Chap!

Grinsekatze: was haben wir denn da? N kleines Kätzchen... duziduziduzi... ‚grinz' Dankä für deine liebe Review.... Ja bis bald, soll das heißen ich bekomm bald wieder ne Review? ‚grinz'

MomoChan: Danke für Review & Lob. Zu deiner Fage: Phönixfeder ist auch dabei, aber auch ein Stück eines Basiliskenzahns. Ich werde es aber noch in diesem Chap unterbringen. (wenn ich es nich vergesse...)

Stupor: also Magic musst du mir schon etwas genauerer erklären...ich check das nich so ganz ab...was ist MANA??? Das mit den 20 Punkten hab ich ja verstanden... und wer zum Teufel ist Arch? ‚neugierig guck' und wenn willst du dieses Chap zeigen ‚wundern tu' was weißt du was ich nich weiß? (mal außer Magic..) weher das list einer und ich bekomme keine Review ... ‚grinz' wo hast du denn diesmal deine Gang gelassen??? Ich mag die Typen... nya..danke für Lob und Review!!

Deedochan: hei, toll das du wieder dabei bist! Danke für deine Review... Naja Ron und Harry... das is so ne Sache...Also hier geht's weiter... ‚grinz'

Sjerda: ‚lach' Danke danke danke für deine liebe Review. Ich kenn das mir den CDs, die müssen überall hin mit! Ich höre eher Rock & Punk. ‚gg' Zu deinen Fragen bezüglich Ginny: ich liebe sie, also Ginny (zumindest hier in meiner Story) und wenn ich mich nicht so auf Harry konzentrieren würde, gäbs wahrscheinlich Seitenlange Beschreibungen ihres Verhaltens und Aussehens. Ich habe eine jüngere Schwester, wir sind sechs Jahre auseinander, sie ist mittlerweile acht und ich werde am 21.8 (ganz ganz bald ‚ggg') logischerweise 15. Daraus folgt auch, dass ich noch keine Kinder habe ‚grinz'. Danke für deine süße Review!

Blablabla: Dankä das du dir Zeit genommen hast eine Review zu verfassen, ich weiß das ist nicht selbstverständlich... Muss ich jetzt drauf verzichten? Ich gebe mir immer sehr viel Mühe bei meiner Story und würde es schade finden wenn du dich nicht ab und zu meldest und deine Meinung dazu schreibst ;). Dank dir für deine liebe Review. ‚freu'

Lia, mein Kuschel-Vampier. Du willst Blacky? Black??? Meinen Blacky!?!?!? Ne, den gib ich nich her. Aber du bekommst n neues Chap, is doch auch was Schönes... ‚zu Stupor wussel und ihre Gang um Blacky aufstell' Blacky hat jetzt sowieso ne Leibwache...

((-(-.(-.-).-)-)) Dankä für deinen süßen Reviews, ich freu mich jedes Mal wieder... Namensvorschläge? Für die Stimmen in deinem Kopf? Also in meinem Kopf da sin zwei Stimmen: einmal mein Gewissen und einmal meine sadistische Ader. Die beiden heißen Schaf. ‚gg'

Bloody-Death-Eater: Dankä dankä für das Lob und die Review!!!!

Samy: Harry ein Slytherin? Wirst du schon noch sehn, in der Fortsetzung kommt Harry nach Hogwarts . Harry als Slytherin (sexyyy ‚gggg') Danke für das Lob und die nette Review.

(so ich hoffe ich habe niemanden vergessen, wenn schon tut es mir Leid... sagt es mir und ihr bekommt ne Entschuldigung im nächsten Chap...)

_So...ich bin immer noch platt...so viele Reviews...manoman...Mensch Leute...ihr seit genial..._

_Enjoy the Chapter:_

Satanskind Chapter 5:

Harry saß unruhig auf der Couch. Er wippte ungeduldig hin und her, wobei er auf seinen Füßen saß. Der Fünfjährige lies Severus nicht einmal aus den Augen, auch wenn die finsterer Nacht draußen unter dem Sternenzelt geradezu Einlud, das Funkeln dieser einzigartigen grünen Augen noch zu verstärken. Das Feuer knisterte munter im Kamin und die Schatten spielten auf den Wänden. Das ganze Zimmer wirkte warm und gemütlich – auch wenn eine gewisse Slytherin-Kälte (die das ganze Haus durchzog) deutlich zu spüren war.

So saß ein fünfjähriges Kind, mit zerwuschelten rabenschwarzen Haaren auf der Couch und wippte hin und her, wobei der Tee, den es fest mit beiden Händen umklammert hatte, jedes Mal drohte überzuschwappen, aber wie durch Zauberhand genau dies nicht tat. Nun, das würde wohl nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein. Gegenüber diesem Kind saß ein Mann der mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck das Kind beobachtete.

Schwarze Augen starrten in Grüne. Severus war bei der ganzen Sache ganz und gar nicht wohl, doch irgendwie hatte Harry eine gewisse beruhigende und liebevolle Ausstrahlung, die einfach alles und jeden gefangen nahm. Harry war ein einzigartiges Kind, manchmal kam es ihm so vor, als wäre er intelligenter als mancher Erwachsener, aber manchmal war es einfach nur ein unschuldiges Kind das beschützt werden musste. Wenn es nicht grade irgendetwas ausbrütete. Lil One war ein einzigartiges und liebenswertes Kind, dass schon so viel Leiden musste.

Trotzdem hatte Severus heute Vormittag wohl den größten Fehler seines Lebens gemacht. Er hatte James Potters Sohn adoptiert. Er! Ein kleines Kind! Einen rotzfrechen Satansbraten, einen-

„Was ist denn nun?", meldete sich besagter Satansbraten ungeniert zu Wort.

Hin und her, hin und her, hin und her, platsch, jetzt war es passiert. Harry Potter hatte es nun geschafft die Hälfte seines Tees nicht gerade sehr elegant auf der Couch zu verschütten. Erschrocken sprang Little One auf, stellte seine Tasse Tee auf den Tisch und schaute Severus entschuldigend und schuldbewusst an. Severus seufzte und schwenkte mit einer eleganten Handbewegung den Zauberstab. Merlin sei Dank gab es Magie. Harrys Augen wurden größer. Zauberei. Jetzt musste er einfach fragen. Der Tee war vergessen.

„Du bist ein Zauberer?", fragte er das Offensichtliche.

Ein kurzes Nicken.

„Ich bin auch ein Zauberer?"

Wieder ein kurzes Nicken.

„Aber warum...warum wusste ich das nicht? Es gibt doch gar keine Zauberer und auch keine Zaubererinnen.", erklärte er stur.

„Hexen."

„Was?"

„Das heißt nicht Zaubererinnen sondern Hexen. Und ja, es gibt sie schon. Du bist einer von ihnen. Von den Zauberern. Aber die Muggel dürfen das nicht wissen. Verstehst du?"

„Mug-"

„Nicht magische Menschen. So wie die Dursleys. Oder die Menschen mit denen du bis jetzt zu tun hattest."

Schweigen.

„Gibt es viele Zauberer?"

„Hier in England sind es ca. 123000, das Entspricht etwa 0,1 % der Gesamtbevölkerung, die momentan 49,1 Millionen beträgt." Als er den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht Lil Ones sah, fügte er noch „Nein, das sind nicht viele."hinzu.

„Warum?"

„Warum??", wiederholte der Schwarzäugige etwas verwirrt.

„Warum bin ich ein Zauberer?"

„Weil deine Eltern auch Zauberer waren."

„Das heißt es gibt nur Zauberer wenn andere Zauberer und Hexen Kinder bekommen?"

„Nein, es gibt natürlich auch Schlammblüter. Muggelgeborene."

„Kommen die aus dem Schlamm?"Harry grinste.

„Nein, wie kommst du darauf?"Severus' Stirn zog sich in Falten.

„Na, weil sie Schlammblüter heißen."

„Schlammblüter sagt man nicht. Es heißt Muggelgeborene. Manche Zauberer sagen zu ihnen Schlammblüter."

„Warum?"

„Weil sie finden das Schlammblüter weniger wert währen."

„Sind sie das?"

Tolle Frage. Ganz wunderbar. Natürlich sind sie das. Aber er konnte es doch dem Kleinen nicht so einfach sagen. Was wäre das für eine Erziehung? Der Kleine sollte sich ein eigenes Bild machen, wenn er alt genug sein würde.

„Das ist Ansichtssache."

„Aha." Da der Kleine nicht ganz verstand, gab es zu diesem Thema erst mal keine weiteren Fragen.

Lil One war hin und her gerissen. Was sollte er als nächstes Fragen? Etwas über die Zaubererwelt, über sich, oder über seine...seine Eltern? Harry wurde mehr als nervös bei diesem Gedanken. Die grünen Augen blickten unsicher in die schwarzen Severus'. Er rutschte auf der Couch nervös hin und her und knetete dabei seine Hände. Er wollte schon sein ganzes Leben lang etwas über seine Eltern erfahren, warum traute er sich nun nicht zu fragen, wie jedes andere unschuldige Kind?

Er dachte daran wie oft er schon die Dursleys gefragt hatte. Es war nicht sonderlich oft gewesen. Nur dreimal in seinem ganzen Leben. Das erste Mal war er noch zu klein gewesen als das er sich hätte erinnern können. Trotzdem machte sich ein merkwürdiges unangenehmes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend breit. Das zweite Mal hatte er gefragt wie seine Eltern gestorben waren. Der Schwarzhaarige griff sich mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck an dem Bauch. Onkel Vernon hatte ihm damals Hochgehoben und ihm mit voller Wucht in den Bauch geschlagen. Danach hatte er drei Wochen lang Bauchschmerzen gehabt und lief mit gekrümmten Rücken. Das war eine sehr schmerzvolle Erfahrung gewesen. Doch nichts topte das letzte Mal. Petunia hatte ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst und ihm den Hintern versohlt. Vernon hatte ihn für ganze drei Tage ohne was zu Essen und mit dem nötigsten zum Trinken in seinen Schrank gesperrt. Und als er dann endlich wieder raus durfte, hatte er Dudlys Zimmer aufräumen müssen. Und Dudly hatte gelacht. Einfach nur gelacht.

Eine stumme Träne ran still die Wange des Grünäugigen hinunter.

„Du kannst mich alles fragen was du willst.", sagte plötzlich eine ruhige Stimme gegenüber von ihm. Verdattert sah Little One in zwei schwarze Augen. Nach und nach kam er wieder in die Realität zurück. Lil One fasst seinen ganzen Mut zusammen.

„Kanntest du meine Eltern?"

„Ja...ja...ich kannte deine Eltern.", kam die zögerliche Antwort von Severus. Man konnte sehen, dass ihm bei diesem Thema auch nicht sonderlich wohl war. Normalerweise hatte er für solche Fälle immer seine kalte Maske, doch er mochte sie irgendwie nicht vor diesem kleinen unschuldigem Kind aufsetzten.

„Wie hießen sie?"

Wie hießen sie? Wie hießen sie?!?!?!?!? Der Kleine wusste ja gar nichts! Irgendwann würde er die Dursleys umbringen. Oder zumindest sehr sehr lange und schmerzvoll quälen. Doch fürs erste beschloss er, einfach brav alle Fragen des Kleinen zu beantworten.

„Deine Mutter hieß Lily Evans, später dann Potter, und dein Vater hieß James Potter.", sagte der Schwarzäugige mit gemischten Gefühlen.

„Wie waren sie so?"

Scheiße. Die Entwicklung dieses Gesprächs gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Aber der Kleine wusste nun mal nichts. Nun gut, Augen zu und durch.

Der etwas ungewöhnliche Gedankenstrom für einen Severus Snape, brachte ihn dazu weiter zu antworten und das Spiel mitzuspielen. Was blieb ihm schon übrig?

„Evans ...Deine Mutter, war ein durchaus passabler Mensch, mit einem gutem Charakter. Aber ich kannte sie nicht besonders gut. „

„Und James?"James? Wieso nicht Vater, Dady oder Papa? Wieso nannte Harry ihn James?

„Ich kannte ihn zu wenig um dir genaueres über ihn sagen zu können." Was sollte er ihm auch schon sagen? Ich hasste deinen Vater?

Und noch bevor Harry irgendetwas fragen konnte sprach er in schnellem Ton:

„Harry ich hab dich übrigens heute Vormittag während du mit Molly Weasley einkaufen warst adoptiert."

Harrys Mund klappte auf.

* * *

_Soooo.....n netter Cliffhanger ...im nächstem Chap wird wieder geredet und geredet...bis ma die wichtigsten Fragen geklärt sind ...-.-_

_Und wie immer: Ich wär euch verddammt dankbar wenn ihr die Sachen die ich verzapft habe, kommandieren würdet . Das war wieder einmal ein Chap bei dem ich mir sehr, sehr unsicher war..._

_Eure Nici._

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 5 Teil2

**Satanskind**

Nici Black

_AN: hiii!!! Ich bin momentan im Streß und dann macht sich auch noch so ne kleene Blockade breit... Ohne euren vielen Reviews hätte ich sicher erst mal Pause gemacht... Aber ihr seit alle so lieb, euch kann man doch nich warten lassen!! -.- Zum Schluss ist es nicht betagelesen und ich hatte wie gesagt Stress... verzeiht mir!_

**DANKE an alle meine Reviewer, DANKE an meine liebe Beta Jey, HAPPY BIRTHDAY Jey, HAPPY BIRTHDAY Tara! **

_( Jey: Sorry Süße, ich werde mich beeilen mit dem nächstem Chap das dann ganz allein für dich ist, aber ich steh momentan unter Zeitdruck! Alles Gute nochma...)_

**all reviewer: i love ya!! Dankää Leutz....**

Aus zeitlichen Gründen gibt es heute leider keine persöhnliche Dankesaussagen. Bitte nehmt mir das nicht übel... Ich liebe euch alle, und ich würde jede einzelne Review vermissen!!! Es tut mir echt Leid...

_Chapter5 Teil2:_

„Du hast mich, ..., du hast mich adoptiert?", fragte Lil One in einem Ton, den man nirgends zuordnen konnte. Eine seltsame Tonlage, irgendwo zwischen Verwirrung, Glückseligkeit und Überraschung.

Seine grünen Augen waren vor Entsetzten geweitet, sein Mund öffnete sich erschrocken und mit der linken Hand fuhr er sich nervös durch die rabenschwarzen Haare. Es schien, als ob nichts schwieriger wäre, als auf dieser Couch ruhig sitzen zu bleiben. Harry wollte aufspringen, herumlaufen, schreien, seine Emotionen der ganzen Welt mitteilen. Was das allerdings für Emotionen waren, wusste er selbst nicht so genau.

Lil One war verwirrt, mehr als das. Er kannte sich überhaupt nicht mehr aus, während er verzweifelt versuchte sich klar zu machen, was das hieß, adoptiert zu werden. Und das wusste er, die Dursleys hatten schon oft mir ihm darüber gesprochen. Es hieß, dass er nun Blacky gehörte! Bei ihm lebte! Das er hier wohnen durfte!

Und er war froh darüber! Blacky war der einzige Erwachsene, der ehrlich zu ihm war. Und er liebte ihn dafür. Blacky war anders, anders als alle Erwachsenen mit denen er je zu tun hatte.

Severus' schwarze Augen beobachteten den Kleinen äußerst misstrauisch. Er schien sich, allem Anschein nach, zu freuen. Gut. Aber so genau konnte er das nicht sagen. Was wusste er schon über das Verhalten und die Psyche so wie deren Zusammenhänge eines Kindes? Genau, nichts! Er verstand den Kleinen nicht, und doch schien irgendwie alles so logisch. Doch, wie dem auch sei, er verstand nichts von Kindern, und wollte auch gar nichts von ihnen verstehen. So ein kleines Kind war zu nichts Nütze, es kostete nur Zeit, Geld, Nerven, Geduld und Liebe. Liebe, von der er keine Ahnung hatte woher er sie nehmen sollte. Doch er wollte diese Opfer für den Kleinen bringen, denn Harry war ein besonderes Kind. Er war schlau und in ihm steckte viel Potential. Er war eine eigene Persönlichkeit, mit eigenem Willen, er lies sich von niemandem verbiegen. Noch nicht. Wer weiß was passieren würde, wenn ihn irgendwer erst mit 11 Jahren aus den Klauen der Muggel geholt hätte? Wahrscheinlich wäre er aus lauter Dankbarkeit und Naivität eine weitere Puppe Dumbledores geworden. Und er wollte das verhindern, weil er....weil er...weil er Harry mochte?

Doch als sich Harry mit einer Hand durch die Haare fuhr, wurde er wieder aufs schmerzlichste daran erinnert, wessen Kind es war. Er war James Potters Sohn. Und was wusste er, welcher Teufel ihn da geritten hatte, ihn zu adoptieren!?!? Harry Potter würde ein genauso verdammter Gryffindor wie sein Vater werden. Aber eigentlich, nun konnte er dies ja verhindern! Irgendwie war ihm schon sehr komisch bei der ganzen Sache, aber nun war es ja zu spät und außerdem-

„Das heißt also, ich kann für immer - und - ewig bei dir wohnen?", riss ihn der Fünfjährige aus seinen Gedankengängen. Harry schaute neugierig auf seinen Gegenüber, die grünen Augen blitzten fragend in Severus' schwarze.

„Ja, aber du musst tun was ich dir sage. Weil ich dein Vormund bin." Severus hatte mit Absicht Vormund und nicht Erzieher gesagt. Er wollte Harry auf eine ganz besondere Art erziehen, denn die meisten Jugendlichen in Hogwarts waren völlig falsch erzogen worden, wie er fand. Die Schüler waren blind und hatten Glauben, Willen – und Weltbildansichten von den jeweiligen Vätern (oder Müttern, aber meistens waren es die Väter) übernommen. Zumindest die meisten _Reinblüter_ hatten jegliche eigene Meinung und freies Denkvermögen verloren, waren nach einem ‚_das-ist-richtig-und-das-ist-falsch'_ -Muster erzogen worden. Bestes Beispiel dafür waren die Malfoys, sowie unter anderem die Weasleys.

Severus Snape wusste nicht wie er den Kleinen erziehen sollte, aber sicher nicht nach dem ‚_Erziehung ist die organisierte Verteidigung gegen die Jugend'_- Schema. Soviel stand fest.

Little One schien nachzudenken. Er lehnte sich zurück an die Couchlehne und auf seine Stirn bildeten sich ein paar kleine Falten. Nach einer Weile sah er den Tränkeprofessor an und meinte: „Heiße ich jetzt eigentlich Harry Snape?"

Nur sehr zögerlich kam die Antwort. „Ja, du heißt nun Harry James Snape."Wobei Severus das ‚James' am liebsten gestrichen hätte. Doch an seinen Vornamen war nichts zu rütteln gewesen, dafür hatte Dumbledore höchstpersönlich gesorgt.

Severus kam sie in diesem Moment unbeschreiblich hilflos vor. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass Harrys Name, Potter, geändert wird. Er konnte den Jungen doch nicht so einfach aus seinem Leben reißen, ihm seine Identität wegnehmen. Lil One hatte noch nie sehr viele Wurzeln gehabt, aber er war ein Potter, und die Potterfamile war groß und hatte einen mächtigen Stammbaum. Wenn er alt genug sein würde, könnte er mehr über sich erfahren.

Aber das Ministerium hatte darauf bestanden. Es war sowieso ein sehr merkwürdiges Unerfahren gewesen. Aber das hätte er sich auch denken können, es adoptierte schließlich nicht alle Tage jemand _Harry Potter, den Jungen der lebt_. [A.A.N.: einen Flashback gibt es am Ende des Chaps]

Was der Zaubertrankprofessor allerdings nicht wusste war, dass Harry nun, als Harry Snape, wesendlich mehr Identität hatte als vorher. Vorher, bei den Dursleys, war er ein Freak, ein Außenseiter, Harry Potter eben. Sie gaben ihm ein scheußliches Gefühl. Er war zwar da, gehört aber zu nirgends dazu, war allen nur eine Last. Als würde er _verbotenerweise_ Leben. Als wäre er rein zufällig da, als wäre er ein dreckiger Virus, eine eklige Krankheit, die, was man auch tat, einfach nicht verschwinden wollte.

Aber nun, war er Harry Snape. Hier gehörte er her, hier wollte man ihn.

Harrys grüne Augen glänzten So glücklich wie jetzt war er noch nie gewesenen. Little One lächelte. Es gibt nichts Schöneres auf der Welt als ein glückliches Kind. Der 5-jährige platze gleich vor Glück. Und auch Severus war einfach nur glücklich, als er das Lächeln Harrys' sah. Für einen kleinen Moment war die Welt einfach wunderbar.

Dann schwiegen sie wieder für eine Weile und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Der Kleine saß auf der Couch, die Beine angewinkelt und die Arme um sie geschlungen, die wunderschönen grünen Augen auf das Fenster in die kalte sternenklare Nacht gerichtet und die zerzausten Harry standen ihm wirr ab. Ein kindliches Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und er wirkte sehr verträumt.

Severus schwarze Augen waren auf seinen Tee vexiert und er wirkte mehr als abwesend. Er hatte es also getan. Er hatte es tatsächlich getan. Er hatte es wirklich getan. Wann würde er aufwachen? Er hatte James Potters Sohn adoptiert. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Severus wusste nicht ob er lachen oder weinen sollte.

Geistesabwesend strich sich der Hogwarts-Professor eine schulterlange Haarsträhne zurück und legte seine außergewöhnlichen blasen Hände wieder ineinander verschränkt zurück auf seine schwarze Hose.

„Erzähl mir bitte was von meinen Eltern."Harrys funkelte grünen Augen duldeten keinen Widerspruch. Severus schaute völlig verdattert in die grünen Augen Harrys. Aus lauter Erschrockenheit setzte er wie automatisch seine eiskalte Maske auf und funkelte Harry böse, kalt und gleichgültig an.

Lil One keuchte erschrocken auf. Er fühlte sich mit einem Schlag zu den Dursleys zurückversetzt und spürte schon die Schläge die er gleich für diese Frage bekommen würde. Panisch und angsterfüllt schaute er schuldbewusst in die schwarzen Augen gegenüber von ihm.

Severus, wohl merkend was er da gerade angerichtet hatte, schaute peinlich berührt zu Harry. Es tat ihm Leid, schrecklich Leid. Und auch wenn er wusste das er nichts dafür konnte und das es ihm eigentlich so ziemlich egal sein konnte wollte er sich selber dafür Ohrfeigen. Sanft und mit einem warmen Lächeln strich er liebevoll über die Wange Harrys.

Little One kniff die Augen zu, erwartete einen harten Schlag, doch dieser blieb aus. Stattdessen fühlte er eine zärtliche Hand die ihm liebevoll über die Wange fuhr und gleich danach verschwand. Ein erleichtertes und freches Grinsen bildete sich auf dem Gesicht des Fünfjährigen. Oh wie sehr er Blacky doch mochte!

Der Gesichtsausdruck Severus' normalisierte sich wieder und er wurde wieder neutral. Weder besonders böse noch extra lieb, er fiel in keines der beiden Extreme.

„Frag doch lieber jemanden über deine Eltern aus, der sie besser kannte."

Nein. Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde trotzig. Nein, nein, nein. Er wollte es aber von Blacky hören. Nicht von irgendjemanden der ihn anlog oder ihm irgendwelche Geschichten erzählte, oder der sich gar nicht für das interessierte, er wollte es von Blacky hören! Er wollte das so und das sollte auch so sein.

„Ich will es aber von dir hören!", sagte er dann trotzig und wild entschlossen seinen Willen durchzusetzen.

Severus entschloss sich für die Wahrheit. Der Kleine hatte schon so viel erlebt, da dürfte doch die Wahrheit kein Problem für ihn sein. Der Schwarzäugige hoffte von ganzem Herzen das Harry es genau so gut aufnehmen würde, wie die Tatsache das er ein Zauberer war.

„Harry, ich bin aber nicht besonders gut mir deinem Vater ausgekommen, verstehst du?"

Angesprochener schaute anfangs etwas traurig, doch innerhalb weniger Sekunden kehrte die Unnachgiebigkeit wieder zurück.

„Warum nicht?"

Weil er ein arrogantes Aas war, wollte er am liebsten Antworten, doch besann er sich eines besseren.

„Nun ja, er war in Gryffindor und ich in Slytherin."Gut. Eine bessere Erklärung gab es gar nicht.

„Dann erzähl mir mehr von Slytherin und Gryffindor.", verlangte Harry.

Und Severus fing an zu erzählen. Er klärte Harry über die Gründer von Hogwarts auf und erzählte ihm alles was er wissen wollte. Harry hörte seinem Blacky aufmerksam zu und unterbrach ihn nicht einmal, auch wenn er nicht mal die Hälfte von dem verstand was ihm Severus da erklärte. Er nickte zu allem eifrig und gab keinen Laut der Unverständlichkeit von sich. Im Geheimen liebte Lil One es einfach Blacky wild gestikulierend erklären zu sehen, ganz in seinem Element, vergessend wo und wer er war.

Den ganzen Abend bis tief in die Nacht hinein redete Severus Snape auf den Kleinen ein und beantwortete all seine Fragen. Nur das Thema Lily und James Potter umsprang er großräumig. Das wurde er wohl morgen klären müssen...

xXxXxXx

Flashback:

Severus Snape betrat mit schnellen Schritten und wehendem Umhang das Zaubereiministerium. Seine schwarzen Augen waren starr nach vorne gerichtet, sein Gesicht sagte absolut keine Emotion aus. Anscheinend so Gefühlskalt wie eh und je ging der Tränkemeister umgeben von einer kalten Aura in die Abteilung für allerlei diverse Familien-angelegenheiten sowie unter anderem auch Adoptionen.

Kaum war er im Raum, in dem alles stattfinden sollte, angekommen, wich er auch wieder schon erschocken einen Schritt. Im Raum saßen um einen mehr als großen runden Tisch allerlei Leute. Darunter natürlich erstens, ein Abteilungsmitglied der besagten Abteilung, ein Notar und ein Zeuge, aber auch noch _ein paar_ andere Persönlichkeiten.

Unter anderem, Cornelius Fuch persönlich, der Zaubereiminister. Professor Dumbledore, Schuldirektor von Hogwarts, der Schule von Hexerei und Zauberei. Lucas Wintgens, der Vizeminister. Umrbidge, die oberste Sekretärin des Ministers. Mr. Smith, der Abteilungschef und noch eine ganze Reihe weiterer Leute. Einige Auroren waren auch dabei: Moody, Tonks, Twaster, waren unter ihnen.

Severus hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen und schritt nun elegant auf den einzigen noch unbelegten Stuhl zu. Er setzte sich und nickte der Runde kurz zu. Einige erwiderten den Gruß und lächelten ihn freudig an, andere blickten allerdings weiter finster und gaben kein Zeichen der Begrüßung oder Registrierung.

„Nun, da wir nun vollzählig sind können wir ja beginnen.", Fuch erhob sich.

xXxXxXx

_Flashback noch nicht zu Ende!_

_Eure Nici_

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 6

**Satanskind**

_Nici Black_

_Hey!_

_Ich weiß, ich weiß, es hat viel zu lange gedauert. Es tut mir Leid! Aber ich braucht ein bisschen Zeit um wieder in die Story rein zukommen..._

_An meine Reviewer: Ich danke euch sehr! Es tut mir Leid, ich kann keine persönlichen Dankesaussagen machen, aber um ehrlich zu sein, hier herrscht totales Chaos -.-'... Da waren einmal die ganzen Geburtstagsglückwünsche und dann noch die Reviews und so..._

_**Also an alle: DANKE DANKE DANKE DANKE DANKE**_

_Mittlerweile kenn ich euch ja doch schon recht gut, und kann die einzelnen Namen zu einem Charakter und Schreibstil zuordnen ". Am Anfang wusste ich nicht wer, wer war. Es war das totale Chaos... Aber mittlerweile kenn ich euch ein bisschen, und wollte euch nur sagen, ihr seid die besten, jeder auf seine eigene Art, DANKE!_

_Im nächstem Chap gibt es dann wieder persönliches Feedback ;)_

_Und nun genießt das Chap... (ich weiß, das Flashback is was lahm...aber es hat mir nicht wirklich Spaß gemacht...Nunja, ihr könnt es ja einfach überspringen ... ï _


	11. Chapter 7

**Satanskind**

_Nici Black_

_AN: Vergesst nich das letzte Chap zu lesen, bevor ihr dieses hier anfängt... Ansonsten hab ich nix zu sagen, außer, enjoy it!_

* * *

„Was willst du denn so dringend reden Blacky?"Harry saß an einem der hohen hölzernen Stühle und nahm sich ein Brot von dem reichlich gedecktem Frühstückstisch. Zara saß etwas abseits und beobachtete die Szene misstrauisch. Severus saß Harry gegenüber und aß ganz im Gegensatz zu Little One überhaupt nichts. Er sah dem Kleinen ruhig und mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck beim frühstücken zu, beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkeln den schwarzen Puma.

Platsch. Fakt ist, wenn Marmelade-Brötchen auf den Boden fallen, dann immer mit der bestrichenen Seite nach unten gedreht. Harry hob seine Schulter und lächelte Severus Schuldbewusst an, während seine Augen zu sagen schienen ‚ist doch nicht so schlimm'. Schon längst hatte der Kleine keine Angst mehr vor Schlägen oder dergleichen, schnell hatte er sich an diese Umgebung gewöhnt. Severus kam nicht umher Harry etwas strafend anzuschauen, doch wirklich böse war er ihm nicht. Er hatte angefangen Harry zu lieben und bereute die Adoption nun keine Sekunde mehr.

Der schwarzhaarige Tränkemeister wollte schon seinen Zauberstab zücken, als auch schon die schwarze Puma-Lady mit elegantem Gang angeschwebt kam und das Brot einfach aufaß. Komisch, dachte Severus, das hatte Zara noch nie getan.

Harry derweil quietschte vergnügt und seine Augen sahen belustigt in die Severus'. Ein Seufzen seitens des Tränkemeisters beendete die ganze, für wahr sinnlose, Aktion.

„Also,", begann der Hogwarts-Lehrer um auf die vorhin gestellte Frage zurückzukommen, „wie du sicherlich weißt muss auch ich arbeiten gehen. Um genau zu sein, ich bin Lehrer in Hogwarts. Was Hogwarts ist weißt du ja inzwischen."

Nach Harrys Gesichtsausdruck nach hatte dieser nicht eine Sekunde damit verbracht nachzudenken ob, was, wo und wie Severus arbeitete. Die grünen Augen des Kleinen waren Tellergroß und kugelrund, bis er ein, nicht sehr geistreiches, „Aha."raus brachte.

„Und deshalb wirst du, in der Zeit in der ich arbeite, bei Freunden wohnen."

„Und wie lange musst du arbeiten?"Harrys Stimme war ein Flüstern.

„Das ganze Jahr über."

Für Harry brach eine Welt zusammen.

Severus konnte nicht reagieren, da war der Kleine auch schon aus dem Zimmer in den Flur gelaufen.

Harry war ihm Westflügel, wieder mal im dritten Stock gelandet und starte nach draußen. Er kauerte am Boden und wirkte endlos traurig. Aber er weinte nicht. Er würde nicht mehr weinen. Ihm war es egal, ob man ihn mochte oder nicht.

Dor saß er nun, die Beine angezogen und die Atme drum herum geschlungen.

Harry hatte gedacht Severus mochte ihn, aber er schob ihn doch auch nur ab, genau wie die Dursleys. Er musste schon wieder irgendwo anders hin und das nur weil Severus ihn nicht haben wollte. Warum hatte ihn keiner lieb? War er nicht liebenswert? War er nichts wert? Was war an ihm falsch?

Nun rann doch eine stumme Träne die Wangen des Fünfjährigen hinab...

Der Träne folgte eine weitere....

Lil One zitterte und weinte nun doch. Das kleine Kind fühle sich allein gelassen, einsam und vor allem ungewollt.

Plötzlich stupste ihn was an. Harry sah hoch. Tränenverschleierte grüne Augen Blickten in die ebenfalls grünen ihm gegenüber. Zara stupste noch einmal mit ihrem Kopf den von Harrys an. Der schwarze Puma legte sich beschützend vor Harry.

Dieser war am Anfang etwas verwirrt doch schon bald schlang er seine Arme um das Tier und kuschelte sich an Zara.

So komisch es auch klingen würde, in diesem Moment fühlte er sich einfach nur beschützt.

Severus seufzte und stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände. Was sollte er denn machen? Harry mit auf Hogwarts nehmen? Das war ausgeschlossen! Bei den Malfoys würde er am besten aufgehoben sein... Und mit etwas Glück fand er ihn Draco einen Freund, Narzissa würde eine wunderbare Mutter für den Kleinen abgeben...

Er verstand ja dass sich Harry abgeschoben fühlte, aber er brauchte sich doch nicht so aufzuführen, er konnte ihm doch wenigsten eine Chance geben...

_In Wirklichkeit verstand Severus Snape gar nichts..._

* * *

_Das wars mal wieder, Chap Ende._

_Aber es kommt eh bald ein neues ;)..._

_Vorausgesetzt ihr wollt eins...zu dem letztem Chap hab ich kein einziges Review bekommen seufz_

_Aber wenn ihr mich unterkriegen wollt, sorry Leute, schafft ihr nicht zunge raus streck_

_Ne, scherz, ich glaube jetzt einfach mal dass das keine Absicht war oder soo..._

_Eure Nici_

_p.s.: ich finde dieses Chap wunderschön, wehe es wagt jemand es zu kritisieren! fg _

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 8 Teil1

**Satanskind**

**Nici Black**

_AN.: Hey, hab ich euch n schlechtes Gewissen gemacht? Ihr habt euch ja, was die Revies angeht, mächtig ins Zeug gelegt. Danke ihr Süßen, ich hab mir gedacht weil ihr sooo brav seit und mich so unglaublich unterstützt gibt es ab jetzt immer einen Kleinen Spruch von mir zu Anfang einfach so -. -Also danke danke danke, ihr seid soo urlieb!! Danke alle 'abknuddl'_

_oOoOoOo_

IcH wurDe gEboRn oHne Es zU  
woLleN.

IcH wErdE sTeRbN oHne daSs icH eS wiLl.

AlSo LasSt miCh weNiGstEns sO LebeN wiE iCh Es wiLl.

oOoOoOo

**SteffiMGN: **uhm...uhm...hmm....nicht bös' werden, ja? ‚knuddl'

**Vickysnape:** Vicky ‚gg' du bist ja ne ganz Süße . Hey, nur die Nerven behalten, es kommen bessere Zeiten! Lil One hat es etwas schwer, das geb ich ja zu -.-, aber wie gesagt, es kommen bessere Zeiten!

**BlackSuriel**: Grüße zurück, schön dass es dir so gut gefällt ‚gg'. Blacky, jaa... ich wurde von meinem lieben Bruderherz dazu inspiriert -.

**Lia-mein kleiner süßer Vampir**: Du willst Zara haben? MEINE Zara? Harrys Zara? Mmm...na gut. Du darfst sie jedes zweites Wochenende haben, aber pass gut auf sie auf. Ich vertrau die aber voll und ganz .

**Sanies:** Ich bin ja dabei, be cool, Süße (ich geh mal davon aus, dass du weiblich bist.). Keine Panik auf der Titanic, sie geht eh von allein unter ‚g'...

**Gefallener Engel:** Danke danke, für die nette Review und das Lob ... Hört man immer gern...

**Indy:** Danke für die liebe Review... Hey, bist du sauer wenn ich nicht mehr schreibe? Mir fällt nur grad nix ein, und nach der soundso vieltsten Review wird's langsam langweilig -.- . Aber ich hab mich sehr über sie gefreut und sie war keinesfalls überflüssig...!!

**Asani-celine**: oh wie schön, du bist neu hier . Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß mit Satanskind und hoffe auf noch viele Reviews von dir, cecline ‚fg'. Lil One ist süß, find ich auch, und Zara? Die liebe ich!

**Stupor:** na du? Ich hab dich vermisst! ‚anklagend schau' Danke für deine Review, aber ich werd' dich enttäuschen müssen... Sev und Harry haben ihre Probleme, und die werden sie auch nicht so einfach aus der Welt schaffen... Snape rafft Harry einfach nicht ab... Aber unser Lil One hat ja Zara und .... hehe ((-(-.(-.-).-)-))

**Schnecke:** ‚g' hey schnecki, ich werd' dir schon keinen Fluch aufhalsen. Viel Spaß noch mit meiner Story, und danke für deine liebe Review! ‚küsschen auf wange drück'

**Leony:** ‚reknuddl' Zara ist wunderbar, ne? Hast du zufällig Namensvorschläge? Nur für den Fall das sie Nachkommen bekommt... ;) aber ich will nix gesagt haben ;)

**Carika**: 1.) Harry & Zara – das Traumbild, jep! 2.) Malfoys? Ey Keene, nix gegen die Malfoys, right? ‚Draco Malfoy Fan bin' Danke für die Review! ‚gg'

**Lucas:** Ich hab dich auch lieb, Bruderherz! ‚chrm chrm... wie kommst du auf Alarith?'

**Fidi:** Du brauchst dich echt für nix zu entschuldigen, schön wenn die meine Chaps gefallen ‚gg' Genieß dieses

**Minnilein**: Freu dich, denn hier ist es. Süß süß süß süß.... Wenn du's süß findest, dann hab ich das ganze ja richtig rüber gebracht.... ‚gg'

**Gugi28:** Gugi, freut mich immer wider von dir n Review zu bekommen ‚g'. Harry und Draco, jajaja... In dieser Story sicher nicht, also, nicht mehr als Freundschaft, aber in der Fortsetzung, die gleich starten wird nachdem ich diese story....oh....ich plappere zuviel

**Monja**: Danke für deine Review.... Ach, wenn du deine Eltern ganz lieb fragst bekommst du sicher einen Puma ‚lach'... Ich kann die ja Zara mal probeweiße leihen, aber sprich dich mit meinem süßen Vampir ab....

**Kissymouse**: Severus wird ihn verlieren....Der Satz von dir kam mir hart vor, aber als ich darüber nachdachte, ist es eigentlich genau das was passieren wird... Aber ich änder ja meine Meinung recht oft, also...man kann nie wissen -

**LillyAmalia:** Du bleibst mir treu? ‚freu' ‚knuddl' ich bleib dir auch treu! ‚gg' Genieße das Chapter!

**Tinkita**: Danke, für Lob und Review! Enjoy the Chap!

**Severina35**: Hiii! meine Große ganz fest knuddl Der Urlaub war toll, ich liebe das Meer. Zara...sie ist eine Spontanidee von mir...sie war nie geplant und hat sich auch, sobald ich sie geboren habe, relativ schnell verselbstständigt. Ich verstehe nicht, wie sie in so kurzer Zeit so anhänglich geworden ist. Harry bedeutet ihr viel, dabei ist sie vom Charakter her eine Einzelgängerin... Ich weiß auch nicht was da passiert ist oO

**Clara:** Kannste auch gespannt sein....'fg' schaus dir an, du wirst es sehen...'g' Danke für die Review, genieß das Chap!

**Floppy:** Ja du hast recht...ich hab mich in ne Sackgasse geschrieben...psst, nicht weiter sagen...Aber keine Angst, ich komm da wider raus!! ‚fg'

**Serpens:** Du fiese gemeine Schlange! Scheiße! Was machstn du? Argh! Du hast mir da ne Idee in den Kopf gesetzt... die passt aber gar nicht in meine Storyline!! Verdammt!! Harry-Hogwarts, oder Harry-Malfoys? Shit shit shit shit..... Das passt überhaupt nicht... 'seufz' Danke für diese entzückende Idee ‚Zähne knirsch' Okay, ich weiß jezz was ich mach... Danke für die Review.... (du, nicht böse sein, ja? N Knutscher für diese Idee)

**Auxia:** Ich schreib ja schon . (aber wenn ich die ganzen Reviews beantwortet hab, brauch ich erst mal ne Pause...-.-) Danke für das Lob und die liebe Review

**PadfootLi:** Ähm nein, das hast du nicht falsch verstanden....mein Fehler "... muss da wider rauskommen.... ‚denk'...Voldemord? Den gibt es! Sonst wären ja Harrys Eltern noch am Leben... Und Lucius is ein/kein Todesser?! Ich weiß es noch nicht... ich hab nur einen Plan wenn es um Harry geht... die „Nebencharaktere" sind ziemlich planlos -.-' ich wird mir was ausdenken

**LilBlackHeart:** Ein geiles Review! Solche Revies liebe ich ... Du hast alles gecheckt und richtig aufgefasst, das ganze Chap in zwei Sätzen widergegeben...-.-'...ähm ja.... Freu mich wenn ich wider was von dir höre ‚g'

**t-m-r:** Der Puma is Harrys Beschützer! Das trifft es so ziemlich! ‚gg' Wider einmal jemand der die Tatsachen klarer ausdrücken kann als ich "Viel Spaß mit diesem Chapter!

**Truemmerlotte:** Dich gibs auch noch . Schon wider so eine „HarrysollnachHogwarts"-Tante... Man man man....so war das nicht geplant! ‚heul' ihr bringt mich um... Schön, wieder was von dir gehört zu haben, bis dann!

**Meine Fee der Nacht**: Soll das eine Drohung sein? ‚augenbraue heb'

**MoonyTatze**: Soo viel Lob (das grenzt ja an arschkricherei....-.- nicht persönlich nehmen ) ich bin auch gespannt welche Lösung es für das Problem gibt ‚aufgeregt auf Finger auf Tastertur guck'(...mist...die schreiben nicht von alleine...) Danke für deine zuchersüße Review!!! Hab mich sehr gefreut!

**Ange344**: Danke für die liebe Review, hier hast du dein Chap ;)

**Gica: **Danke für die Review, naja ich wollte Harrys Leben schon ändern, es ändert sich ja inzwischen sowieso die ganze Zeit... ‚gg'

Chap10, Gebrutstagsgrüße und vergessene Reviews:

**Schwarze-kinder-slytherins**: WAS FÜR EIN GEILER NICK! Ich mein, sie sind ja alle geil, aber der is genial! Darf ich ihn als Titel der Fortsetzung von ‚satanskind' verwenden? Okay, nun zu deiner Review: Hat sich hoffentlich geklärt? Danke für die Review...

**Milva**: Danke für das Lob! Ich hoffe ich werde noch viele Reviews von dir lesen... Harry/Draco....erst in der Fortsetzung, sorry , aber die sin einfach zu jung ...

**VIELEN DANK :**

**Fidi-1 / Samy / Truemmerlotte / Momo-Chan / Glaniel / Sjerda / Kevin / Anisha Carol / Angel344 / deedochan / **

For birthday-grüße!

_**Leute, ich bin total verwirrt, check gar nix mehr, und kann nur hoffen ich hab niemanden vergessen!! DANKE DANKE DANKE DANKE**_

**Chap 8 Teil 1 :**

Stille lag über Snape Manor, wie eigentlich immer, aber seit ein paar Tagen war für gewöhnlich ein glückliches Kinderlachen in der Villa zuhören gewesen. Doch dieses war verstummt. _Für immer?_

Little One lag schlafen in einer der Korridore am kalten Steinboden halb auf ihr liegend

an Zara gekuschelt. Eine kleine Träne schimmerte auf Harrys rechter Wange, sie lies darauf schließen das der Kleine sich in den Schlaf geweint hatte. Zaras grüne Augen ruhten auf dem Kleinen, während sie sich selber keine Minute Schlaf gönnte.

Severus saß immer noch am Frühstückstisch und trank mittlerweile schon die vierte Tasse Kaffee. Er dachte wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen über Harry nach. Über dieses Kind, dass er so sehr in sein Herz geschlossen hatte. Über dieses Fratz, dem er einfach nicht böse sein konnte. Über dieses arme Wesen, was Jahre lang misshandelt worden war. Dem er jetzt das Herz brechen musste. Er sich selbst das Herz brach.

Ein untypisches Seufzen, Severus strich sich seine langen schwarzen Haare zurück und blickte weiter trüb in die Kaffeetasse.

Aber was sollte er auch tun? Er konnte Harry unmöglich mit nach Hogwarts nehmen. Nicht nur weil es sein ganzes verdammtes Image auf den Kopf stehlen würde, nein, Albus würde es nie dulden! Es war ja immer noch Harry Potter, der Junge der lebte!

Dumbledore würde nicht verstehen dass der Junge viele mehr für ihn war, als nur der Retter der Zaubererwelt. Außerdem würde Harry dann garantiert ein Gryffindor werden, und sich der Naivität und Intoleranz der Gryffindors anpassen. Aber dieser Junge hatte echtes Potential, es wäre eine Schande ihn schon so früh in eine Rolle reinzupressen.

Er würde nichts dagegen haben, sollte Harry wirklich nach Gryffindor kommen, aber er sollte nicht schon voreingenommen sich unter den Hut setzten.

Nur, wenn er ihn zu den Malfoys gab, wäre es dann nicht dasselbe Schema, nur andersrum? Und hatte er überhaupt eine Wahl?

Lucius. Er würde doch aus Harry einen Slytherin machen. Garantiert!

Ein Lächeln legte sich über Severus' Gesicht.

Wäre das schlimm? Nein, sicher nicht. Harry wäre dann _sein_ Slytherin.

Aber er wollte trotz allem eine neutrale Erziehung! Dabei ging es nicht nur um dieses dämlichen Hogwartshäuser, sondern auch um seinen Charakter. Nun, Harry würde auf jeden Fall Harry bleiben, aber die Erziehung spielte doch eine entscheidende Rolle.

_Erziehung ist die organisierte Verteidigung gegen die Jugend._

Aber was machte er sich darüber eigentlich Gedanken? Er hatte mit Lucius und Narzissa geredet und es kam wie es nun mal kam, möge Merlin Harry beschützen.

„Zara?" Lil One streckte sich und sah auf den Puma der neben ihm lag. Der Kleine fragte sich warum er mitten im Flur lag, was Zara bei ihm machte... Er stand auf und ging einige Schritte bis er plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen blieb.

Wie eine gigantische Flutwelle brachen die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden auf ihn ein. Er sollte wieder abgeschoben werden. Und dabei hatte er gedacht, er würde von nun an für immer und ewig bei _Mr. Snape _wohnen bleiben können. Er hatte ihn doch adoptürt oder wie das hieß. Wieso wollte er ihn nicht? War er etwa wirklich nicht wert? Oder hatte Blacky ihn besser kennen gelernt und wusste nun was für ein _Satanskind _er war.

Erst hatte Harry gedacht, die Dursleys konnten ihn nicht leiden, und hatten ihn deswegen Satanskind genannt. Doch nun sah er es ein.

Die Erkenntnis kam kalt und trocken in seinen Kopf, der Gedanke breitete sich aus, und nun war er sich sicher. Es war die einfache Erklärung, er war ein Satanskind.

Ein Freak, ein Verrückter, nicht normal, anders, böse, nicht liebenswert, kein braves Kind, ein Satanskind!

Harry war wütend. Und traurig. Aber vor allem schrecklich einsam. Er hatte nie Freunde gehabt, oder Familie. Früher nicht, und wie es aussah jetzt auch nicht, und weil er ja ein Satanskind nun mal war, würde er wohl auch nie eine haben.

Naja, außer eine.

Er sah Zara an, die daraufhin sofort zu ihm kam, und gemeinsam gingen sie den Gang entlang. Nicht merkend wie dabei etwas in Harry zerbrach. Ein weiteres Stück seiner Seele.

„Harry, da bist du ja endlich! Komm wir müssen deine Sachen zusammen packen, die Malfoys kommen heute Abend. Und schau nicht so traurig, ich werde dich oft besuchen kommen und du wirst die Familie Malfoy mögen. Sie haben einen Sohn, er ist in deinem Alter..."

Harry funkelte Severus aus zornsprühenden Augen an. Es interessierte ihn nicht ob diese Familie nett war, es interessierte ihn nicht ob die einen Sohn haben und _Snape _brauchte ihn auch nicht besuchen kommen!

„Kommst du Harry?"

„Ja."

„Nimm's nicht zu schwer, ja?"

„Ja."

„Du wirst sehen dir wird es dort gefallen."

„..."

_So, das wars wieder mal von mir..._

_Ich hab alle meine Reviewer ganz fest lieb, und fordere meine schwarzen Leser auf sich endlich mal bei mir zu melden. Möchte ja wissen wer meine Story liest.._

_Bis dann, noch mal danke für die Reviews,_

_Nici B._

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 8 Teil2

**Satanskind**

Nici Black

_AN.: Seawas de Wadln! (fragt nicht...)Ich werde mich jetzt an ein neues Pitel wagen...Keine Ahnung, ob's gut wird...Ich glaub ich bin viel zu gut drauf um jetzt so was Emotionalvolles zu schreiben...'Erstmal Musik einlegen geh deren Aufgabe es ist alle Kids von heute aggressiv zu machen.' Man man man, habt ihr schon mal kalt geduscht? Ich schon, heute, und ich wahr nicht wirklich erfreut darüber... Ich zitter jetzt noch...saukalt...Und das alles nur weil meine...nun, manche mögen es als Schwester bezeichnen, das ganze warme Wasser aufgebraucht hatte... Grr... Schande über sie und ihren Clan, Asche über ihr Haupt, weiche Satan! ‡ ... Naja, aber Soa sei dank, hat mir mein Honey heute angeboten, ich kann wann immer ich will, zu jeder Tages und Nachtzeit, bei ihr duschen... ‚lach'_

_Jetzt sitzt ich hier, hinter mir n Stapel Hausaufgaben...und ich schreib hier...Ich nenne das: Sucht, die die Kontrolle über mich hat, oder auch schwarze Seele, die mich in ihrer Gewalt hat...Ehrlich, ich bin nicht schuld, dass ich wahrscheinlich noch mitten in der Nacht dann irgendwann an meinen Hausaufgaben sitzen werde, es ist die Schuld vom schlechten Wetter, vom nichtvorhandenen Vollmond, oder, nein, noch viel besser:_

_IHR SEIT SCHULD! Meine Reviewer, ihr allein trägt die Schuld! _

_Sorry, ich rede schon wieder komplette Sch'''''... Aber was soll ein verzweifelter Teeni denn sonst tun? Weiterschreiben? Ja, auch ne Möglichkeit... -.-_

_Erstmal DANKE, danke... die Reviews waren wieder mal...göttlich..._

_**Wolfspirit: **DANKE! Genieß einfach die Story und hab fun dabei! Danke für die Review! Einer der liebsten die ich je bekommen hab!_

_**Vickysnape: **Bin ja schon dabei..._

_**Milva: **Danke, wenigsten eine die Verständnis aufbringt... ‚g' Ja, Raubkatzen sind was sehr schönes... _

_**Shira1: **Danke für deine Review! Harry hat es zur Zeit wirklich nicht leicht, aber wie gesagt, es kommen bessere Zeiten...Du kannst ruhig noch ma was von dir hörn lassen ‚fg'_

_**Samy: **Och, dich gibs ja auch noch! Las dich einfach überraschen ‚gg'_

_**Steffi (Severina35): **wowho...zum eiskaltem Killer...ja, das könnte hinkommen ‚fg' Naja, für mich bist trotzdem meine Große ... HDAL_

_**Clara: **Ich bin zwar nicht bekannt als Cliffhangerin (-.-), aber n paar Leute finden doch dass das eine gemeine Stelle war...'lach' Ich bin dabei..._

_**Asani-Celine: **Severus is halt kein Fingerspitzengefühl gewohnt... Er hat ja keine Kinder, und bis vor kurzem war er auch recht froh darüber... Er wird seinen Fehler früher oder später einsehn... Und jetzt mal an alle: JA, ZARA KOMMT MIT_

_**Dray: **Hab ich doch gern gemacht ‚lach'... Danke für deine liebe Review!! Schreib mir ma wieder, wenn du bock hast..._

_**Kissymouse: **So viele Fragen, so wenig Antworten... Ma gucken was ich dir sagen kann:_

_Er lebt ja nicht dauernd bei den Malfoys, das sollte in Snapes Augen nur irgendwie vorübergehend sein .. oO_

_JA, Zara kommt mit!_

_Mehr sag ich nicht _

_**JaninaQ: **Du bist einer der wenigen, die es zustande bringen wirklich konstruktive Reviews zu schreiben, und dann verweigerst du sie mir so lange Zeit? Ich muss sagen, ich bin erschüttert... ‚fg' Danke, danke, danke,... _

_**ReSeSi:** Danke, und nein, bald nicht...Wann wieder alles in Ordung kommt kann ich noch nicht sagen..._

_**Indy: **Thanks! Und mir gefallen deine Reviews und freue mich schon auf die (hoffentlich bald kommente) nächste! ‚fg'_

_**Bärchen23: **Och man, jaa ich werde ma gucken was sich da machen lässt, aber versprechen kann ich nix! ‚fg' Toll, dass du dich mal meldest, tust du doch auch weiterhin, oder? ‚hundeblick aufsetz'_

_**Stupor: **‚snif'... Nicki... alle schreiben mich Nicki...dabei heißt das NICI ‚snif' ‚lach' Ich will auch n Zitronenbonbon! Jo, shit happens _

_**Gugi28: **Ich weiß selbst noch nicht, wo es endet und wann es wider anfängt...-.- Es war so kurz, weil es eigentlich viel mehr ein Zwischenchap war, als irgendwas anderes..._

_**Serpens: **Was hast du denn für ne OP? Ich mag sie auch nicht...'gesicht verzieh' Nich vor dem 25.? Sorry, aber das geht nicht...hab ja auch noch andere Reviewer ... Bussi back, und verwirr mich ruhig -.-_

_**Auxia: **oh wie süß... du kannst mir echt verzeihn? ‚gg' Ich gelobe Besserung _

_**GefallenerEngel: **Hm, Snape versteht Harry nicht, Harry versteht Snape nicht... Verzwickte Situation, aber das wird schon wieder... ‚hoff' _

_**Fee der Nacht: **ein Versprechen also... Uiuiui...werd' mich also demnach beeilen ... _

_**Isa (LillyAmalia): **Ich bin doch net fies...Ma gucken..._

_**Trümmerlotte: **danke ‚freu' ich bin auch gespannt... ‚noch kein plan hat'_

_**Fidi: **Okay, nur Fidi, keine 1 dran ... passwort vergessen...oh man...meins geht extra leicht, aber bitte hab verständis wenn ich das jetzt nicht hierher schreib...'löl' Naja, wie gesagt Zara komm selbstnatürlich mit...-.- Noch nen schönen Tag und viel Spaß mit meiner Story..._

E n j o y t h e C h a p t e r !

Chapter 8 Teil2:

__

_Die Zeit heilt keine Wunden, man gewöhnt sich nur an den Schmerz._

Die große Pendeluhr im Wohnzimmer schlug 6 Uhr (am Nachmittag), folglich würden die Malfoys in etwa einer halben Stunde kommen, um Severus sein Goldschatz zu entreißen. Sein Goldschatz, denn er gefunden hatte, dem er sein Herz geschenkt hatte und gleichzeitig das Herz Harrys zerbrochen hatte. Sein Goldschatz, der momentan nicht mit ihm redete und stumm die Pumalady streichelte. Ob er es irgendwann verstehen würde?

Harry streichelte abwesend Zara, während seine Gedanken ein einziges Chaos waren. Oder waren sie leer? Ganz allein...Lil One hatte sich noch so einsam gefühlt...

Ganz allein...

Er hatte niemanden...

Keine Familie, nicht mal die Dursleys... Sie hatten ihn geschlagen, aber sie hatten ihn wenigstens nicht weggeschickt...Vielleicht sollte er wieder zurück? Konnte er das überhaupt??

Blacky hatte in allein gelassen... Er mochte ihn nicht mehr...Brauchte ihn nicht mehr...

Warum?

Warum? War er nicht liebenswert? War er böse gewesen? Was hatte er falsch gemacht? Die andern Kinder hatten doch auch eine Familie und jemanden der sie lieb hat....Wieso er nicht?

Ganz allein...

Total allein...

Völlig allein....

Er hatte niemanden....

aber dann brauchte er auch niemanden!

Severus starte auf die Uhr, dann auf Zara die von Harry gestreichelt wurde, auf die gepackten Koffer, auf die Eingangstür und wieder auf die Uhr.

Harry saß am Teppichboden neben den Koffern und streichelte Zara, kraulte sie hinter den Ohren umarmte sie zeitweiße ganz plötzlich einfach so und drückte sie ganz fest.

Ob Harry jemals wieder mit Severus reden würde?

Severus schaut nervös auf die Uhr, zu Harry, wieder zur Uhr, auf Harry.

Er wird es verstehen wenn er älter ist.

Ganz sicher.

Ganz sicher?

Natürlich...

Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden...

Nein, die Zeit heilt keine Wunden,

aber mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich an den Schmerz....

So schön dieser Tag auch angefangen hatte, mittlerweile lag dichter Nebel über dem Land. Es regnete nicht, noch nicht, aber es wurde von Minute zu Minute kälter und ein eiskalter Wind peitschte über die Wälder, Täler, Städte. Als hätte sich das Wetter dem momentanen Gefühlschaos angepasst.

Zara regte sich, streckte sich und stand langsam auf. Sie saß nun aufrecht da uns sah aus wie einer dieser königlichen Raubkatzen-Statuen, nur das ihr Fell nachtschwarz war und nicht aus Gold. Angespannt sah die Katze auf die Tür.

Drei harte Schläge ließen Verkünden, dass die Malfoys vor der Tür standen und darauf warteten eingelassen zu werden. Noch ein letzter Blick auf seinen Schützling, der ihn aber gekonnt ignorierte, ging Severus auf die Türe zu. Aufrecht, in eleganter Haltung, ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung. Er blieb ca. 3 Meter vor der Eingangstür stehen und breitete seine Arme aus, woraufhin das Tor schwungvoll aufging. Wäre es nicht eine so unangenehme Situation hätte Harry gestaunt. So aber lies er sich nichts anmerken.

Vor dem Tor stand ein Mann, eine Frau und zwischen ihnen ein Kind, etwa in Harrys Alter. Alle drei hatten weiß-blonde Haare und strahlten eine solch unglaubliche Arroganz, Eleganz und Kälte aus, dass man auf den ersten Blick Angst bekommen könnte. Sogar der Kleine strahlte bereits eine solche Perfektheit aus, dass es eher an einen Roboter als an ein Kind erinnerte. Severus staunte, und wenn er nicht genau wüsste das Narcissa eine liebenswerte Mutter ist, würde er Harry niemals freiwillig dieser Familie überlassen.

Das Bild zerfiel allerdings ruckartig als sich der kleine Draco zu seiner Mami umdrehte, an ihrem Umhang zog und quengelte: „Mano Mama, lass uns doch reingehen, hier ist es Arschkalt."

Severus schmunzelte. Den kleinen Malfoy war wohl doch noch nicht so perfekt erzogen wie es sich Lucius gewünscht hätte, dieser seufzte nämlich nur resigniert und trat einen Schritt vor, während seine Frau empört die Luft einzog: „Draco Lucius Malfoy, ich muss doch sehr bitten. Ich habe dir schon hundertmal erklärt du sollst nicht so flegelhaft daherreden."„Aber Blaise sagt es doch auch dauernd und seine Mu-"„Es ist mir ganz egal was Blaise sagt, junger Mann. Ich will solche Ausdrücke nicht hören!"

„Kommt doch rein.", unterbrach Severus sie etwas forsch. Mit entschuldigendem Blick deutete er Narzissa ala „Ladys first"in die Eingangshalle. Sie schritt dann auch elegant hinein, lies sich Severus die Hand küssen und wartete auf ihren Sohnemann und ihren Mann die ihr mindestens genauso kalt folgten.

Harry hatte sich derweil hinter Zara versteckt und betrachtete die ganze Szene mit misstrauischen grünen Augen. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, es sah es sich einfach nur stumm an.

Am Rande bekam er noch mit wie die blonde Frau zu dem Jungen sagte, er könne sich mit Harry bekannt machen, während sie noch was besprachen. Doch so richtig realisiert hatte er das Gespräch zwischen den Erwachsenen nicht.

Die Erwachsenen verschwanden in den Wohnraum und ließen Harry allein in der Eingangshalle zurück.

„Ist das deiner?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm. Erschreckt drehte sich Lil One um und starte in zwei blau-graue Augen. Der 5jährige ihm gegenüber stand in einer geraden Haltung und hatte einen Emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck. Seine schönen blonden Haare fielen ihm Strähnchenweiße ins Gesicht, auch wenn sie noch relativ kurz waren. Er hatte einen schwarzen Umhang an und wirkte alles in allem viel älter als er eigentlich war. Mindestens wie sieben.

„Ist das deiner?", fragte er noch mal und deute auf den schwarzen Puma, der seinerseits den Neuling nicht aus den Augen lies.

„Ähm...eigentlich gehört sie mir nicht....aber sie ist schon meine...."

„Aha...schönes Tier...Ich wollte mal einen Drachen, aber Mum hat es mir nicht erlaubt. Dann wollt ich einen Phönix, da war aber Dad dagegen, weil er Phönixe nicht mag, weißt du. Jetzt hab ich halt ne Schlange. Aber sie ist nicht giftig, das wollte Mum nicht, auch wenn Dad meinte das wäre Okay...Meine Eltern sind fast immer anderer Meinung....Ich heiße übrigens Draco Malfoy, du musst solange Malfoy zu mir sagen bis ich dir erlaube Draco zu sagen.", plauderte der Junge munter drauflos und streckte Harry die Hand hin.

Dieser starte ihn allerdings nur etwas verwirrt an.

„Du musst meine Hand nehmen und deinen Namen sagen, Harry....ääähh Potter. Eigentlich darf ich dich noch nicht beim Namen nennen, weil ich ja noch nicht weiß wie du heißt, aber Mum hat es mir erzählt, also ist es nicht schlimm. Na, nimm!"

Der Junge redete mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindikeit und Harry hatte Mühe mitzukommen, außerdem verstand er auch nur die Hälfe von dem was der Junge sagte, aber das spielte im wesentlichen keine Rolle. Der Junge hatte einen netten Tonfall, auch wenn er sehr kühl von außen wirkte. Wahrscheinlich musste er erst noch dran arbeiten.

Harry nahm die Hand des Jungen und sagte ziemlich leise. „Harry Potter. "Doch der Junge fing an lachen. Harry fragte sich was er den falsch gemacht hatte, wieso lachte ihn der Junge denn aus?

„Also, so wie du mir grad die Hand gegeben hast, so tun's nur Mädchen. Aber okay, Lady Potter."Draco hob Harrys Hand zu seinen Mund und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss, worauf hin Harry verdattert dreiblickte und dann sofort die Hand wegzog. „Hey, was soll das?

„Hiermit erlaube ich dir, Lady Potter"Draco kicherte ein wenig, „mich Draco zu nennen."

Harry starte den Jungen ihm gegenüber nur komplex an. Irgendwie kam er sich doof vor.

„Wie heißt sie?"Der Blaugrau-äugige deutete wider auf die Pumadame. Ihm war wohl nicht so ganz wohl, denn die schwarze Raubkatze hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über angestarrt.

„Zara." Little One strich ihr sanft über den Kopf.

„Kinder, würdet ihr bitte kommen?", ertönte die Stimme Narcissas.

Schlagartig wurde Harry wieder an das Geschehn errinernt und ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in der Magendgegend breit, als er mit Draco durch die Flügeltür trat.

* * *

_Ähm...Das is Jeysis Lieblingschap...An dieser Stelle möchte ich Jey danken! Du bist die beste und süßeste Beta der Welt!_

_Hats euch gefalln?_

_Ich bin mir ja nich sicher...Review?_

_Eure Nici_

**TBC...**


	14. Epilog

**Satanskind**

Nici Black

Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer.

Epilog:

Sterne leuchteten am schwarzen Himmel über Groß Britannien. Ein kühler Nachtwind strich über die Häuser. Die Dunkelheit hatte das Licht nun endgültig besiegt, die Sonne in die Knie gezwungen. Der Mond lächelte wissend über die Erde, schien sein Reich beschützen zu wollen. Ob da oben wohl wirklich ein Mann wohnte? Oder eine Frau? Nein, ich glaube wohl eher nicht. Weder ein Mann noch eine Frau, egal von welcher Gattung sie stammten, wären fähig so etwas Wunderschönes zu bewohnen.

Ob das Kind da oben wohl sehr einsam ist?

Nun, das Kind welches lebte, Harry Potter, war momentan sehr einsam. Lil One lag in einem rieseigen Himmelbett in Malfoy Manor. Einsam. Allein gelassen. Fehl am Platz. Harry war ein einsamer Engel, er würde sich wunderbar als Kind im Mond eignen. Vom Satanskind zum Mondkind. Gar nicht so verschieden. Menschen liebten die Sonne, fürchteten die Nacht, wieso sollte da nicht das Kind von Satan höchstpersönlich König genau derer sein? Und doch war es seltsam, da der Mond doch der einzige Lichtblick in dunklen Zeiten war. Harry Potter würde sich so gesehen wirklich als Mondkind eignen. Einsam, verlassen und doch ein Licht.

Stumme Tränen rannen dem Satanskind die Wangen herab. Little One hatte sich noch nie so leer gefühlt. Ein 5jähriges Kind am Rande des Wahnsinns der Einsamkeit. Lächerlich. Und doch gab es tausende dieser Kinder. Dieser Mondkinder.

Der Kleine drehte sich nun schon zum hundertsten Mal um, in der Hoffnung endlich einzuschlafen. Und so weinte er sich in den Schlaf.

Dieselbe Nacht, dieselbe Einsamkeit herrschten beinahe 300 Kilometer westlich entfernt. Severus lehnte sich aus dem Fenster, betrachtete den Mond, die Sterne und allgemein die Nacht während er in seiner Hand ein Weinglas hielt. In den letzten Stunden jagte ein Gedankenstrudel den nächsten, doch Alkohol sei dank lichtete sich der Nebel in seinem Kopf und langsam aber sicher vergaß er Harry. Seinen Harry. Sein Ein und Alles. Severus Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen als er an daran dachte, wie er Harry gefunden hatte, mit ihm über die Zauberei geredet hatte, an die totale Ignoranz in den letzten Stunden.

_Ich gab dir mein **gefrorenes Herz**,  
in der **Hoffnung** das du es für mich wärmst,  
aber stattdessen hast du es **zerbrochen!**_

Ende

(Fortsetzung folgt)


	15. es geht weiter

**Satanskind**

Nici Black

_AN.: Wie konnte ich nur??? Bin ich jetzt total verrückt?? Ich weiß ja dass ich n bisschen seelenkrank bin, aber soo?? Naja... Also kurz: es geht doch weiter..._

_Jezz steht halt der Epilog mitten in der Story... auch schön_

**Beta: Monja (danke!)**

Irgend n Chap in irgendeiner Story:

Harry, Snape und Draco Malfoy gingen in den großen Wohnraum Snape Manors. Dort saßen um einen runden Tisch die Eltern von Draco und natürlich Severus. Mit einer Geste Severus' linker Hand wurde ihnen angedeutet sich zu setzten. Dann ergriff Narcissa das Wort:  
  
"Harry, mein Lieber, wie geht es dir?"  
  
Doch Harry blieb stumm. Er sah keinen Sinn darin dieser eigenartigen und vor allem fremden Frau zu erklären wie weh es tat Blacky zu verlieren. Warum sollte er auch? Als ob es diese Person wirklich interessieren würde wie es Lil One ging. Als ob es irgendeinen Menschen auf diesem Planeten interessieren würde wie es einem Satanskind ging.  
  
Nach Harrys demonstrativem Schweigen sprach Narcissa weiter.  
  
"Nun, ich weiß, Harry, das kommt jetzt alles ein bisschen überraschend für dich. Aber du musst wissen, dass ich dich respektieren werde und du in unserer Familie willkommen bist."  
  
Harry nickte nur. Ein bisschen überraschend. Ein bisschen. Ein ganz kleines bisschen. Machte sich da etwa in dem Fünfjährigen ein klein wenig Sarkasmus breit?  
  
Lil One war zum Weinen zumute. Er würde gezwungenerweise mit dieser Familie mitkommen, ja. Aber es interessierte ihn nicht wo man ihn hinbrachte, er würde eh wieder abhauen. Das hatte sich der Kleine schon jetzt vorgenommen.  
  
Plötzlich spürte Harry etwas um seine Beine streichen. Erschrocken schaute er nach unten, unter den Tisch. Zara sah ihn aus unschuldig grün-schwarzen Augen an. Auf Lil Ones Lippen bildete sich ein kleines Lächeln und er strich Zara über den Kopf während er sich wieder ordentlich hinsetzte.  
  
"Severus, wir werden dann mal wieder aufbrechen. Danke für die Gastfreundschaft, wir hören von einander."  
  
"Natürlich, Lucius. Gute Heimreise. Narcissa, Draco, passt mir gut auf Harry auf!"  
  
"Du wirst sehen, Severus, ihm wird es bei uns gefallen."  
  
Die Erwachsenen begaben sich in die Eingangshalle. " Da bin ich mir sicher, Narcissa."  
Die Koffer wurden in die Kutsche mit der die Malfoys gekommen waren eingeladen und alle verabschiedeten sich. Nur einer blieb stumm. Harry. Dieser sagte tatsächlich kein einziges Wort und Severus konnte nur stumm der Kutsche hinterher schauen.  
  
40 Minuten und 5 200 Herzschläge später fuhren sie auf den Vorplatz von Malfoy Manor ein.  
  
Die Koffer (das Gepäck?)waren schnell verladen, und irgendwann standen Zara und Harry in einem großem Zimmer, das jetzt wohl seines war. Die Malfoys hatten beschlossen erst morgen mit ihm zu reden, da es jetzt etwas viel für Harry war. Sogar Draco benahm sich und lies Harry in Ruhe.  
  
Lil One lag an Zara gekuschelt auf dem grünen Teppich und dachte nach. Seine Augen waren seltsam leer. Er weinte nicht, er lachte nicht, er war nicht mal neugierig und stöberte durch das Anwesen. Er lag einfach nur so da. Bis er einschlief. Aber einen kleinen Lichtblick gab es doch: So komisch es auch klingen mochte, Harry war nicht einsam. Er hatte Zara.  
  
Draco lag wach in einem teuren Seidenpyjama in einem noch teureren Bett und starte auf die Decke. Harry Potter. Wieso kam er in ihre Familie? Er war doch Mamas einziger Sohn, was hatte dieser Typ jetzt hier zu suchen? Eigentlich wollte er das nicht. Aber irgendwie mochte er diesen Typen. Der Kleine zog die Stirn kraus. Was bitteschön sollte das Ganze jetzt? Der Fünfjährige drehte sich trotzig auf die andere Seite als wollte er sagen: "Mag jetzt schlafen, Gedanken haut jetzt ab!". Funktionierte allerdings nicht so wie geplantDray hasste es wenn es nicht so lief wie er es wollte. Sauer streckte er der kalten Wand ihm gegenüber die Zunge raus.  
  
Narzissa dachte im gemütlichen Wohnraum nach. Über die Gesamtsituation, über Harry, über Draco und über ihren Mann. Sie war so froh darüber, dass dieser seit dem 31.10 vor fünf Jahren kein Todesser mehr war. Unwohl war ihr allerdings schon bei dem Gedanken, dass der Grund des ganzen eine Etage über ihr hoffentlich friedlich schlief. Und was dachte wohl ihr kleiner Schatz darüber? Wie es Draco wohl ging? Sie würde wohl noch einmal mit ihm reden müssen.  
  
Severus füllte sich noch ein Glas Wein nach und trank dieses auch beinahe in derselben Sekunde wieder aus. Vergebens versuchte er die letzten Ereignisse zu verdrängen, die Sehnsucht zu bezwingen, Harry zu vergessen. Doch er würde wohl noch einiges trinken müssen.  
  
Zara legte ihren Kopf auf den des schlafenden Harry. Ihr Kleines (Ihr Keiner wäre besser)war nun doch noch eingeschlafen. Wachsam schaute sie zur Tür.

* * *

_AN.: Ich kann verstehen, wenn ihr euch jetzt verarscht fühlt. Großes Sorry! Und dann auch wegen der Kürze... Aber mit gings in letzter Zeit nicht so gut und ich hatte das Gefühl die Story versaut zuhaben und irgendwie...ich weiß auch nicht...Sorry..._

_Eure Nici_

**TBC...**


	16. Chapter 10

**Satanskind**

Nici Black

_AN.: HeyHo meine Schatzis! Hat lang gedauert, ich weiß… -.- ganz fest leid tut_

_Aber hab n büsschen Schulstress… Jaja, man lebt und leidet -_

_Lies grad „Das knallrote Tagebuch", hab es u.a. von meiner Oma bekommen, kennt das wer? Apropos, war das Christkindl brav?? Ich hoffe doch!_

_Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Chap :)_

Reviews: Hab neulich erfahren, dass Storys löscht, wenn die Review-Antworten zu lange sind oder so… Da ich das vermeiden will, halte ich mich kurz…

Vielen Dank an: **Prinzess Malfoy** dankeschön

**Cho **smile

**Muramdamus** gute idee… ich werd's mir überlegen, ja?

**Nathalya **: )

**Karin** anflausch

**GefallenerEngel** )

**Lia – mein knuffiger Vampier** hdal

**Trümmerlotte** smile

**Blacky** ich dich noch viel mehr :D

**Milva** )

**Takuto-kun** lach keep on rocking

**Kissymouse** thx XD

**Auxia** :)

**Tinkita** danke : )

_2. AN.: aus unergründeten Gründen bin ich super voll total komplett extrem ur happy _

_Wollt das nur mal gesagt haben …. )_

Chapter 9:

"Gleich kommt sie."  
Harry kicherte.  
"Das ist nicht komisch! Du kennst sie nicht! Sie ist das verrückteste Mädchen, das ich je gesehen habe. Die ist voll schräg, ehrlich!"

Lil One saß mit dem jungen Malfoy-Sproß in dessen Zimmer auf Dracos Bett. Sechs Augen, inklusive die von Zara, die Harry zu Füßen lag, waren auf die Zimmertür gerichtet. Alle drei waren sehr gespannt und verhielten sich äußerst still und ruhig. Nur Zara peitschte mit ihrem Schwanz abwechselnd nach links und rechts. Ihre grünen Augen fixierten die Tür, und bei der Anspannung im Zimmer musste sie wohl glauben es würde jeden Moment ein Monster durch die Tür stürmen. Dem zufolge waren ihre Beschützerinstinkte gegenüber Harry geweckt, doch dieser nahm das alles relativ locker und grinste vor sich hin. Dem Kleinen gefiel die Anspannung von Draco, man sah ihn nicht oft so ganz ohne Körperbeherrschung. Doch Klein-Dray schien bei dem kommendem Besuch doch auch etwas angespannt zu sein.

Plötzlich hörte man Narzissa die das Haustor öffnete und jemanden begrüßte. Draco wurde weiß. Noch weißer als er ohnehin schon war. Dann ein mehr oder weniger elegantes Getrampel die Treppe rauf. Nach diesem eigenen Stil des Treppensteigens konnte man eindeutig erkennen, dass es sich um ein Kind handelte. Noch dazu eins, welches wohl nie einen Crash-Tanzkurs der Ballerinen (Ballerinas?) gemacht hatte. Wenn man allerdings nicht so genau hinhörte, konnte man das Getrampel aber auch ohne Probleme einer Horde Elefanten zuordnen.

Harry entlockte es jedenfalls einen Lachanfall, denn der arme Draco hatte in seiner kindlichen Aufregung doch glatt die Hand Lil One's genommen und war nun voll und ganz dabei dieser jeglichen Blutzufluss zu unterbieten. Dray bekam aber weder sein untypisches Benehmen mit, noch den Lachflash des Kleinen. Harry liebte es geradezu, wenn Draco Fehler machte und sich „unmalfoyisch" benahm. Und die Hand seines gestern eingezogenen neuen Spielkameraden zu drücken war mehr als "unmalfoyisch".

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und im Türrahmen stand ohne Zweifel der Grund des Getrampels. Lange, blonde glatte Haare. Blaue Augen. Arroganter Gesichtsausdruck. Gleich groß wie Draco, also ca. 1 cm größer als Harry. (Man merkte den Unterschied kaum). Dunkelblaues Kleid, mir silbernen Rosen eingestickt. Pansy Parkinson.

Sie stand da wie ein verwöhntes, hochnäsiges, versnobtes Kind. Ihre blauen Augen schauten direkt in Dracos Silberne, sie würdigte Harry keines Blickes. Als Lil One sich Draco ansah, merkte er, dass auch Draco arrogant wirkte. Er saß kerzengerade da und man sah ihm nicht die kleinste Gefühlsregung an. Die Hand hatte er, zum großen Bedauern von Harry, weggezogen. Der Blonde wirkte wie ausgewechselt. Von der eben noch da gewesenen Nervosität war ihm nichts mehr anzusehen. Pansy kam einen Schritt ins Zimmer rein und lies die Tür hinter sich zufallen. Dann ging sie kerzengerade auf Draco zu und machte vor ihm einen kleinen Knicks. Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste diese kurz.

"Draco." "Pansy."

Ja, das war gute Erziehung. Harry war einfach nur sprachlos.

Dann passierte etwas Seltsames. Pansy seufzte, als hätte sie gerade eine sehr schwierige Prüfung bestanden und grinste Lil One und Draco an. Sofort kam eine Zahnlücke zum Vorschein und sie wirkte überhaupt nicht mehr arrogant.

Alles nur Show. Harry war verwirrt.

Das Mädchen plapperte munter drauf los: alt sie war, wann ihr der Zahn raus gefallen war, was sie heute zum Frühstück hatte. Währendessen quetschte sie sich nicht gerade auf die feine Art zwischen Draco und Harry und plapperte weiter.

"OH MEIN GOTT!" Pansy klammerte sich an Draco. Mit zittrigen Fingern deutete sie auf Zara. Harry hüpfte vom Bett und begann Zara, die gemütlich am Boden lag, zu streicheln.

"Das ist Zara", erklärte er, "Sie ist mein Puma. Sie ist sehr nett und passt auf, dass mir nichts passiert."

"Süß, nicht wahr?", Dracos Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus und Spott. Aber er meinte es sicher nicht böse.

Pansy quietschte und lief zu dem schwarzen Puma. Sie streichelte Zara und Harry war stolz, dass Zara ihm gehörte. Sie ihn fragte alles über Zara aus, woher sie kam, wie alt sie war und so weiter. Draco blieb auf dem Bett sitzen und verdrehte die Augen. Dann wurde Harry selbst von Pansy mit Fragen durchlöchert.

"Du bist also Harry Potter." Sie schaute ihn breit grinsend an, während sie Zara weiterhin über den Kopf streichelte.

"Ja.", auch Harry saß bei Pansy und Zara am Boden. Nur Draco blieb stur auf seinem Bett. Irgendwie schien ihm das Ganze nicht zu gefallen.

"Wie alt bist du?" - "Fünf, aber ich werde bald Sechs. Und du?"

"Ich bin auch Fünf, aber ICH werde auch bald Zehn.", Pansy nickte wie wild. Harry glaubte ihr irgendwie nicht so richtig... "Pff.", machte es aus dem Hintergrund. Draco verdrehte nochmals die Augen.

Plötzlich quiekte Pansy auf. "Ich weiß was wir spielen können! Bringen wir Zara Kunststücke bei! So mit brennendem Reifen und so!"

Harry war von dieser Idee nicht gerade sehr angetan. Er glaubte weniger, dass die schwarze Lady da mitmachen würde.

"MISS Potter, hat da bestimmt was dagegen.", meldete sich Draco vom Bett. Harry lief rot an, Gott sei dank kannte Pansy die Geschichte nicht. Aber was war denn mit Draco Malfoy los? War er etwas sauer? Wieso das denn?

"Bitte Harry!", Pansy blinzelte Harry aus ihren blauen Augen an, "dann bin ich auch deine allerbeste Freundin!"

Draco sprang auf, rannte auf den Flur und knallte hinter sich die Tür zu. Das war zufiel!  
Erst musste er seine Eltern mit diesem…diesem…Satanskind teilen, und jetzt auch noch Pansy! Auch wenn er immer sagte, er mochte das Mädchen nicht, war es trotzdem seine beste Freundin. Wütend stapfte er durch das Haus.  
"Draco Malfoy, hättest du die Güte mir dein unmögliches Benehmen zu erklären?"  
Lucius Malfoy stand vor seinem Sohn und schaute nicht gerade erfreut auf ihn herunter.  
"Du trampelst durchs Anwesen wie ein Höllenmensch! Ich dachte, ich hätte dir gutes Benehmen beigebracht! Was in Slytherins Namen ist denn bitteschön in dich gefahren?"

Der Fünfjährige verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute mit seinen silbernen Augen trotzig in die seines Vaters hinauf. "Schmeiß ihn raus, Vater!"

"Wen? Potter?" "Natürlich." "Sei nicht so frech, Junge."

Doch dann seufzte Malfoy Senior und gab sich geschlagen. So ein Problem hatte er schon kommen sehen. Also war es an der Zeit sich wie ein echter Malfoy zu benehmen und seinem Sohn noch einmal zu erklären, wieso, weshalb und warum. Er würde das Problem lösen, schließlich war er Lucius Malfoy.

"Narzisaaaaaaaa!"

xXx

Wenige Augenblicke später saßen die drei Malfoys zusammen in Lucius Arbeitszimmer, weil Lucius Draco genau vor diesem Zimmer abgefangen hatte. Sie hatten alle eine Tasse Tee in der Hand, eigentlich ein schönes Bild. Doch es lag eine unangenehme Anspannung in der Luft und so ergriff Narzissa das Wort.

"Also wie war das, Dracy-Schatz? Du hast dich mit Harry gestritten?"

Draco knurrte. War ja klar. Er wurde Dracy-Schatz genannt, aber Harry durfte Harry bleiben. Also antwortete er kurzerhand:

"ICH will nicht, dass Harry-Mausi-Schatzi-Baby-Honey mir MEIN Leben wegnimmt."

Narzissas Augen wurden groß und auch Lucius schaute etwas verdattert drein. Harry-Mausi-Schatzi-Baby-Honey? Da die beiden nichts sagten, fuhr Draco fort: "Versteht ihr? Er will MEINE Eltern, MEINE beste Freundin, MEINEN Pyjama, MEIN Leben! Deshalb soll er gehen. Oder habt ihr ihn etwa lieber als mich?"

Da Narzissa und Lucius einfach zu überrascht waren, um nach dem plötzlichen Gefühlchaos Dracos, irgendetwas zu sagen, schwiegen sie. Sie versuchten eben gesagtes zu verstehen und setzten auch schon zu einer Antwort an, doch das dauerte Draco einfach zu lange. Das einzig richtige wäre gewesen einfach laut "Nein" zu sagen, aber wie Erwachsene eben so sind, haben sie erst darüber nachdenken müssen.

Draco war schneller weg als einer der beiden richtig reagieren konnte. Er lief nun wieder durch das Anwesen, ohne zu wissen wohin.

Erst war der kleine Drache wirklich wütend. Harry Potter nahm ihm alles weg! Der Mistkerl sollte verschwinden! Doch nach und nach verwandelte sich Dracos Wut in Trauer. War er seinen Eltern so wenig wert, dass er so leicht zu ersetzen war?

Traurig und einsam ließ sich der Fünfjährige schließlich in der Bibliothek nieder.

"Hey mein Kleiner.", Narzissa ging langsam und mit einem aufmunterten Lächeln auf ihren Sohn zu. Sie ließ sich neben ihm nieder und streichelte ihm liebevoll über den Kopf. "Du solltest wissen, dass dich niemand ersetzen kann, mein Kleiner. Du bist und bleibst unser Sohn, Draco Malfoy, auf den wir stolz sind und den wir lieben. Dein Vater und ich lieben dich wirklich sehr, mein Schatz."

In diesem Moment war Draco Malfoy der glücklichste Junge der Welt. Sollte Harry Potter doch hier bleiben, es machte ihm nichts mehr aus. Denn seine Mummy hatte ihn lieb!

"Draco?"

Pansy kam zaghaft in die Bibliothek. Sie setzte sich neben ihren besten Freund und dessen Mutter und schaute ihn von der Seite her an. "Geht's dir nicht gut?" "Mir ging es nie besser, Pansy!"

Damit schnappte er sich seine Freundin und lief mit ihr zurück in sein Zimmer, wo sie auf einen schlafenden Harry Potter trafen.

Lil One lag an Zara gekuschelt am Boden, und war ob nun aus Langeweile oder Müdigkeit (oder durch fragliche Anstrengung durch Pansy Parkinson) eingeschlafen.

Draco und Pansy setztes sich aufs Bett und betrachteten den schlafenden Harry. Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, schlangen sich Pansys Arme um den perplexen Draco. "Ich hab dich lieb, Dracy!"

"PANSY! DU ZERQUETSCHST MICH! LAS MICH LOS!" Draco fuchtelte wie wild mit seinen Armen umher und versuchte die Verrückte von sich abzuschütteln, was ihm nach einigen Minuten Kampf auch gelang.

Dann saßen sie wieder da, und wussten nicht so recht, was sie mit sich anfangen sollten.

Pansy seufzte. "Er sieht süß aus, wenn er schläft, hm?"

"Mhm.", wäre Draco auch nur ein paar Jahre älter gewesen, hätte er dies wahrscheinlich nie so ohne weiteres zugegeben.

**TBC**

_So, ich weiß… nicht sehr lang… sorry… Vielleicht trotzdem ein kleines Review?_

_Und wenn ihr mal Zeit habt: schaut doch mal auf meiner Homepage vorbei:_

_www.das-seelenkind.ch.vu_

_Eure Nici_


End file.
